


To Sir, with Love. by allsovacant (翻译by fenglan）

by fenglan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Johnlock Roulette, Johnlock-Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Messed up timeline-if i were you i would't think about it hahaha, Romance, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenglan/pseuds/fenglan
Summary: 约翰·华生急需一份工作。所以，当他的朋友迈克。斯坦福德给他一份幼儿园班主任的工作时，约翰抓住了这个机会。这是一个认识夏洛克·福尔摩斯的机会，福尔摩斯是一个商人，他有一个可爱而倔强的弟弟，他的弟弟也在他的班级上学。所以约翰遇到了弟弟+夏洛克遇到了约翰+明显的吸引力=只是在学校的普通一天。你懂的。-Unbeta'ed for the love of mistakes.更新将随您而来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allsovacant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/gifts).



“来吧,迈克。”他恳求道。“任何工作。”

约翰的老朋友迈克·斯坦福德在椅子上动了动。约翰打电话给他的朋友说，他辞去了附近一家诊所接待员的工作。“亲爱的上帝，约翰——”迈克开始说。“你有一份工作，第五份——因为爱——你有一份工作，然后你辞职了!”我该拿它怎么办?”

当他环顾四周时，他对迈克的高音感到畏缩。一些顾客看着他们，听着迈克的口气，他们甚至看起来像一对争吵的老夫妇。

五份工作和迈克以前真的帮助过他。当他因为被发现与一位男性高级官员处于妥协的地位而被退伍时，他甚至无法面对他的父母。这也是他第一次以双性恋的身份“出柜”。自从那次激烈的争吵和对抗之后，他的父亲与他断绝了关系，结果他成了一个酒鬼，他几乎失去了医生的执照。就在这时，迈克发现他在一家酒吧里昏倒了，于是帮他和妹妹哈利取得了联系。他们俩帮他把一切都安排好，等他恢复了知觉，恢复了自信，他向哈利保证，他一定会重新过上充实的生活。哈里特，他永远支持他的妹妹，嫁给了一个美丽的女人，她的大学恋人克拉拉。这两个人现在住在美国，他们的生活非常幸福。约翰也为他们感到高兴。

他清了清嗓子，一口气喝完了凉茶，然后向桌子对面的迈克靠过去。他看着迈克的手紧紧地握着咖啡杯，他担心杯子会摔碎。他拍了拍朋友的手。

“对不起，伙计。”

迈克茫然地看着他，摇着头。“约翰，我已经尽力帮助你了。我不知道你在找什么样的工作。在Sunny March，我常常为了帮你完成面试而忽略了自己作为指导顾问的职责。要是我再失踪三天，格雷格就会把我开除的。”

约翰叹了口气，看着迈克向他点点头，喝完了一杯咖啡。他的朋友从椅子上站起来，准备出门。约翰为他所提供的帮助感到羞愧，所以他想谢谢迈克，但他的嘴却选择了说:“任何工作都行，迈克!”兼职、全职,随时奉陪!”  
他的朋友边摇头边嘲笑他，约翰看着迈克从人群中消失了。

然后他决定站起来，在桌子上留下一些现金。如果他真的想向哈利证明，他现在的生活和以前不一样了。然后他真的必须找到一份稳定的工作。当他的手机收到短信时，他正在开门。他把它拿出来读。

|  
|Stamfy:嗨,约翰。事实上，我有份工作给你。  
|

约翰打回信时咧嘴一笑。哦?我就知道你忍不住要帮我。什么样的工作?

约翰的电话又响了，他正在乐购购物。

|  
|Stamfy:没有你做不到的。你能处理得很好。不过我只有一个要求。  
|

当他收到迈克的回复时，他正在面包区。他皱着眉头，同时很感兴趣地回了短信。

|  
|好吧。我在。用它打击我吧。（Hit me with it.）  
|

然后，约翰拿着他的杂货，走在他位于萨默大街的公寓的楼梯上，这时他收到了迈克的回答。

|  
|未读消息:  
|Stamfy:太好了!祝贺你,约翰·华生!您现在是Sunny March学校a区可爱的幼儿园小朋友的老师。请在本周六(也就是明天)  
|早上7点整到校长办公室，把你的简历递给我，你可以从周一开始——马上!玩得开心!哦!我的老婆在叫我! 还有。你也不  
|敢离开约翰。这是我的原则。  
|

当约翰拿出他的手机时，他正走在公寓门对面楼梯的第十级台阶上。看了迈克的回答后，他错过了第十一级。

••••••••

“求求你，Sherry，我不想让你把我留在这里。告诉我你不会。他的弟弟抱怨道。 当夏洛克把车停在阳光明媚的the Sunny March School停车场时，他重重地叹了口气。他看着后视镜，发现一小头黑色凌乱的卷发用恳求的灰色眼睛看着他——他的“大人”——藏在五岁小孩身上的身体，那是他的弟弟科林。（Collin）他五官的反映。如果一个陌生人看到他们在一起，他们一定会被误认为是父子。

”科林。小伙子，这个问题我们已经谈过了。你答应过奶奶你会守规矩的。” “我没睡。他哥哥说。“我什么也没告诉奶奶。是你跟她说我要去上学的——我不想去。” 他弟弟强调最后一个字的语气使夏洛克畏缩了。他确实和他们的父母谈过这件事。因为夏洛克注意到他的弟弟在学术上的潜力，当他三岁的时候，他可以使用算盘，即使他只是看着夏洛克在中国出差回家时心不在焉地摸索着算盘，而且科林甚至可以说出太阳系的行星，夏洛克觉得这些行星实在是太乏味了。 他摇摇头，松开了安全带。“娜娜·爱玛（Nana Emma）马上就到。我让她和你的老师谈谈你早期的教育。你会没事的。” 娜娜·爱玛也是夏洛克的保姆。她照顾他和他们的哥哥麦考夫。作为一个家庭朋友，福尔摩斯一家把娜娜·艾玛当作他们的一部分。 当他的思绪几乎要带他回到童年时，一声敲门声从他左边的窗户传来，他看见一个面带微笑的女人，头发灰白，明亮的眼睛欢快地向他挥手。夏洛克也笑了，他按下面前的挡风玻璃按钮，车窗被拉了下来。他按下了门锁的按钮。 “早上好，我亲爱的孩子们!”娜娜·爱玛微笑着看着他们，显得很高兴。

突然，科林解开安全带，站了起来，差点没抓住夏洛克的头枕。“科林!”夏洛克喊道。他的弟弟没有注意他。“娜娜，让我们回家吧!”科林哭着说。夏洛克一把抓住弟弟的小胳膊，让他抱着他的头枕。“别一开始就发脾气，你这个小——”夏洛克吃了一惊，但被他肩膀上的一个结实的轻拍打断了。娜娜·爱玛严厉地看了他一眼。“好了，好了，年轻人。你弟弟只是有点紧张。饶了他吧。夏洛克翻了翻眼睛，转过身来看着他的弟弟。他正要再骂他，娜娜·爱玛凑了过来，在他耳边低声说。 “我和他的老师谈过了，亲爱的，他很有礼貌——” “很明显，他是个老师。”夏洛克答道。 “——他看上去很和蔼可亲。”娜娜低声回答。

夏洛克又转了转眼睛。当然，他必须这么做。这是给定的。他是一名教师，他在教孩子们。他强调“孩子”这个词，扬起了眉毛。“真的吗?” 老妇人的脸变得毫无表情，夏洛克傻笑起来。他真的很喜欢扮演讽刺的角色。但是，如果他给娜娜一个机会，不那么客气地回嘴，这个可爱的女人一定会打他的。但他没有这样做，而是看着娜娜朝他微笑，他忍不住也朝她微笑。娜娜知道他只是在游手好闲，尽管娜娜拨弄他的头发，到另一扇门去领科林时他生气了。然后他放开了他的弟弟，科林惊讶地从门中间走了下去，去迎接他们的保姆。 “我相信科林会改变他对上学的看法。”夏洛克听到娜娜说。 “嗯。我们将会看到。他回答说，然后低声补充道:“听着。娜娜,我迟到了。妈妈和爸爸需要我去参加他们今天下午要开的会议。”

他们的父母是商业界公认的受人尊敬的连锁酒店和度假村的老板，他们指派夏洛克作为展示经理，并代表他们参加商务旅行，这让夏洛克非常失望。真的，在28岁的时候，和其他人一起时，在他们父母的名声中——这仍然不是他的领域。他们给他的工作不怎么样，因为他们有自己的秘书。夏洛克只是喜欢为他的父母做些事情，但他更喜欢在笔记本电脑上做些事情——找个借口，浏览他的电子邮件、万维网以及在他的博客上发表一些东西。作为一名化学家，他经常发布关于他的实验和商务旅行的帖子。除此之外，他的博客是一系列不寻常的博客文章——尽管如此，如果看起来是真的认识他的人，他们一点也不会感到困惑。有些帖子包括一份烟草灰清单，一个公共网站上未破获的警察案件，他在其中解决了(他的另一个爱好)，以及一系列未发表的博客帖子，其中包含他对雄性物种的看法。

他下了车，走到后面去拿科林的包和午餐盒，把它递给那位老太太。 “有什么事你可以打电话给我的。”他说。 “当然,亲爱的。但我相信他的老师。我知道他不会让事情发生的。娜娜对他笑了笑。 科林感觉到他就要告别了，轻轻地拉了拉他穿的深蓝色西装。夏洛克抓住科林的小手，把它们紧紧地握在一起。他弯下身子，吻了吻科林，顺便弄乱了他的头发。“你会没事的。”他说。科林用他那稚嫩的眼睛看着他。“你什么时候回家?” “我回来的时候你会在家吗?”他的弟弟问。 “当然，我会的。”他说。“我尽量不要呆得太晚。你知道，Sherry。Sherry讨厌的会议。这是- - - - - -” “无聊的。”他们都说，科林开始咯咯地笑起来，最后他也咯咯地笑了起来。 “那，再见。”

他的弟弟点点头，从他手中抽离出来。他又轻轻地拉了拉科林的手，他的弟弟抬头看着他，他们共享着一丝微笑，最后终于松开了手。 “我更喜欢这样，”夏洛克说。他看了看娜娜，发现她对他们微笑着。 “哦,你们两个。”她几乎要哭了。他伸出一只手，用拇指抹去娜娜眼里的泪水。 “来吧，小可爱。”夏洛克伸手去扶科林时听见娜娜小声说。他的弟弟默默地握着娜娜的手。 他们转过身来，他的小弟弟回头看着他，挥挥他那只空着的手。夏洛克感到胸口有什么东西，他突然很想跑向他，让他带路穿过教室。但是科林是他的责任，尽管他把自己的生命托付给娜娜，他确信娜娜会为他照顾科林，于是他平息了自己的渴望。

他回到车里，打开了收音机。他关上车门，慢慢地呼吸着，古典音乐的声音与汽车空调的冷气混合在一起。不知怎的，他想起了娜娜老师说的话。科林的老师是个和蔼可亲、彬彬有礼的人。不知怎的，夏洛克想，如果娜娜这么说，他一定会相信这个人的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一天!约翰终于有了一份工作，他终于见到了科林。

约翰看着镜子里的自己。他穿着学校标准的黑色马球短袖，名字印在一个长方形别针上，右胸上有Sunny March School的标志，裤子是米色的。他给自己的头发做了个有点温文尔雅的造型，尽管他知道自己不必这么做，因为通常在一天结束的时候，头发会恢复到自然的样子。此外，这还取决于孩子们是否会觉得他的头发值得他们的（royal）第一关注，而不会被弄乱或拉扯。他又对着镜子照了一遍，对着镜子里的自己点了点头，然后耸了耸肩，穿上了黑色的皮夹克，一瘸一拐地离开了公寓，手里拄着拐杖。

该死的星期一，但是约翰·华生已经准备好战斗了。

••••••••

在那个寒冷的周一早晨，他几乎没能走到Sunny March School的门口，就扭伤了左脚踝。多亏了房东太太出于同情为他买的拐杖，才发现他刚从二楼租来的公寓摔了下来，蹲在地板上，离他11级台阶远，他觉得自己像是装上了假肢。并且他非常感谢他最亲密的朋友迈克·斯坦福德以及他的朋友所提供的英勇的工作，不知怎的，他不能对那些他将要教的学生的脸说“不”。迈克给他看了2018年Sunny March SchoolA区的注册学生的照片，当他周六早上来到校长办公室，通过了他的简历并接受了面试，然后奇迹般地通过了——这个区由10个来自上层家庭的小孩组成。进行采访的校长格雷戈里·雷斯垂德(Gregory Lestrade)把本周的课程计划和孩子们好恶的一些小信息交给了他——让他通读一遍。这样，当他最终开始教学时，他就会有所准备。不知道为什么，他一想到要教十个上流社会的孩子就禁不住叹气，这些温柔的眼睛和灿烂的笑容的小天使有朝一日长大了，变成上流社会的混蛋时就会把他踢得落花流水。 难以置信。在我的监视下，他摇着头想。所以约翰决定，他要尽力不让自己变成一个混蛋。

••••••••

一进门，他就一瘸一拐地走到人行道上，经过了保安。那个留着长胡子的警卫朝他咧嘴笑了笑。“所以!那你是新来的老师了?”安德森一边给他看笔记板，一边问道。“你好。是的,我是。我叫约翰·华生。”他礼貌地说，确认了写在申请人名单剪贴板上的名字。警卫看了他一眼，对他傻笑了一下，然后朝他点了点头。“欢迎你,!”那人招呼道。约翰谢过警卫，继续往前走。他已经走了将近一半的路，这时列车员朝他喊道:“嘿!华生先生!”约翰转过身来，看到了那个警卫，现在他的同事也加入了进来。“你可能还需要一根拐杖!”安德森大笑着喊道。“和绷带!”他的同事喊道，和安德森一起大笑起来。

约翰挺直了身子，对着保安们傻笑着，冲他们喊道:“安德森先生，你该刮胡子了!”孩子们可能会觉得你该死的很厉害!然后转向他的同事，“哦，你可能会变成他的小精灵。”这让他们闭嘴了。约翰很满意，转身离开了警卫。

该死的星期一，他想。

••••••••

约翰继续往前走，他不禁惊叹于这所学校的简朴，同时又散发着优雅和美丽的气息。Sunny March学校的主人肯定很喜欢花，他瞥了一眼左边人行道上的向日葵。温室旁边有一个蝴蝶庇护所。两名园丁正在照料他在伦敦很少见到的植物，花盆上挂着名牌，显然是上学的孩子们写的。想到孩子们蹲在百慕大的草地上用蜡笔写下植物的名字，约翰笑了。约翰继续往前走，经过食堂、一个小剧院、诊所、洗手间和一个音乐室，最后来到校长办公室。他在门前停了下来，前面挂着一个木制的“老大哥”（Big Brother）招牌，招牌下面插着启闭括号，是校长办公室。在它的旁边是另一扇门，上面写着“迈克叔叔的房间”，门下括号里也有“指导顾问”的字样。约翰想知道他的朋友是否已经进去了。他把手放在头发上，深深地吸了一口气。他正要敲门，心里在为即将到来的演讲作准备，这时门开了，露出了他的朋友迈克·斯坦福德。不止‘惊讶’这个词可以用来形容他朋友脸上的表情，还可以用……恐惧?他一看到迈克就咧嘴笑了，要不是因为他在军队服役五年的本能反应，他差点就把门关上了。他的左手砰地一声重重地撞在门上，这让他的朋友畏缩了。

“J-John !”迈克结结巴巴地说，朝他笑了笑，用他结实的手在前额上擦了擦。 “早晨好迈克!我的好朋友在做什么?”他笑着说。 迈克看着他，也笑了笑，不自觉地拽着袖口。“早上好，伙计——嗯，我想你会退出的——因为你知道，脚踝——” “是的。因为你的短信，我摔断了血淋淋的脚踝。”约翰看着迈克惊慌失措的脸说。“我已经道过歉了不是吗?” 那个星期六，在面对雷斯垂德先生之前，他和迈克到他们常去的地方去喝茶，因为刚才发生的事他们吵了起来。他确实接受了迈克的道歉，但是当他取笑迈克的时候，他就变得轻浮起来。 “冷静下来，你这个混蛋!”约翰说，强忍着不笑出声来。“我现在完全好了。再来点按摩和薄荷油。会没事的。我认为。仍然适合工作。”他向他的朋友眨了眨眼，但当他把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚时，他退缩了。“你告诉我不——” “我告诉过你不要放弃。是的，”迈克打断了他的话。用大写字母写的。我知道。”迈克继续说道。 “所以呢?我的孩子们在哪里?”他扬起眉毛问道。 他咧嘴一笑，“我们可以吗，船长?””他向门口伸出一只手。 康复后，约翰、迈克和哈利之间的那个笑话变成了笑料，听到这个笑话，约翰几乎失去了冷静。 他笑着，想掩饰心中正在形成的焦虑的迷雾，他跟着说:“带路，士兵。”

••••••••

约翰走进A区房间，他不禁欣赏起房间里到处都是手绘的图案。墙壁上装饰着巨大的树木和落下的树叶，小鸟栖息在树枝上。与棕色地毯地板相连接的那部分墙壁涂上了绿色的草。当他抬头看时，天花板上画着美丽的夏日天空。白色的浮云似乎在翻滚，太阳微笑着落下。透过挂着雾蒙蒙的白色窗帘的玻璃窗，给人一种家的感觉。约翰的家。他多么希望能去看望他的母亲。由于与父亲断绝了关系，他对父母的思念从未停止过。约翰明白他们的恨从何而来，因为约翰爱他们。迈克拍了拍他的背，把他从沉思中拉了出来。“你的一个学生来了，伙计。迈克小声对他说。

约翰满怀期待地转向那扇紧闭的门，兴奋地想着他的学生中谁会是他第一个见到的人。他在心里默念着他们的名字，这时门开了，露出一位头发灰白、笑容灿烂的老妇人。她穿着一件紫色的周日礼服，上面点缀着复古的亮片。 “啊，早上好，先生们！”那女人叫着，向他们招手。约翰和迈克互相看了一眼，然后又把目光转向那个女人。 迈克答道:“嗯。早上好,女士。我们能帮你什么?” 那个女人在空中挥了挥手，看着他们，好像他们疯了一样。“我叫艾玛·哈德森。（Emma Hudson）你学生的保姆，所以你可以叫我娜娜·艾玛。过不了多久，你就会有第一个学生了。

娜娜·艾玛把一个文件夹递给约翰，微笑着说:“我要带着小夏洛克一起去。” 迈克咯咯地笑了，约翰也笑了，低头看着手里的文件夹。 她说的话听起来像…"夏…洛克" ?是这样吗?如果头脑正常，谁会给孩子取名“夏洛克”?约翰笑着想。 他清了清嗓子，打开文件夹，瞥了一眼第一个学生的名字，然后用嘴抹去了第一印象。必须把名字写对，他可能漏掉了名单上的一个学生。因为据他所知，他没有一个学生是以一个奇怪的摇滚明星或者一种沉积岩甚至是一颗彗星命名的。他强忍住一声大笑，默默地看着文件。 学生姓名:科林·阿尔弗雷德·斯科特·福尔摩斯。

约翰咬着下唇，文件里只有一张打印的照片和学生的基本信息，没有个人信息，没有父母的名字，没有兄弟姐妹的名字，甚至没有他们的地址。他抬起头来，望着娜娜艾玛问了这些问题，但那个兴高采烈的女人却极力向他提出。 “我敢打赌，你那“好奇的老师”——约翰，”他瞥了一眼缝在衬衫上的名字，听见她说。 “只是,约翰,谢谢。约翰就好。”他说。 “好吧,约翰。如果可以，请稍后保存您的问题。校长很乐意向您提供孩子的个人信息，如果我可以要求您提供的话，这些信息将只保留在这所学校内。”娜娜艾玛说,强调了最后一句话。 约翰慢慢地点点头，不管这个孩子的父母是谁，或者他的家人是谁。他不会真的想知道的。突然，他感觉受到了威胁，迈克的额头开始冒汗，老妇人注意到这一点，咯咯地笑了起来。然后她转向约翰，好像感觉到他的焦虑。她伸出一只手，轻轻地拍了拍他的手。“哦，你，可怜的小家伙。没什么好担心的。她微笑着对他们说。

科林的父母在商业界很有名。他们经常上商业杂志，所以他们担心这会影响到他们的孩子。你知道的，常见的富二代问题。福尔摩斯先生和夫人是一对冷漠的夫妇。但他们都是好人。真的,好人。”娜娜·艾玛急忙解释说。 约翰听了娜娜·艾玛的话，笑了。“我并不担心,哈德森太太。谢谢你的解释。我不认为我真的需要知道所有的事情，除了我所知道的，和手头的数据。还有那些能帮助我和学生们建立联系的东西——这样，他们就不会害怕相信我是一名教师——也能让他们和学校里的人相处得很舒服。” 娜娜·艾玛看了他很久。约翰感到脸红，咽了一口唾沫。 “我认为,约翰。你会成为一名好老师。”娜娜艾玛微笑对他说。 约翰腼腆地微笑着,“我也希望如此,哈德森太太。我会尽我所能。”他点点头说。他的朋友迈克用胳膊肘推了他一下，一边窃笑一边小声说。“很好的开始，船长。” 约翰咧嘴一笑，小声回答道:“放下架子，混蛋。”这让迈克笑了。

娜娜·艾玛和他和迈克握手后，微笑着离开去接科林了。第一天发生的事情，约翰永远不会忘记的。

••••••••

约翰叹了口气，瘫坐在靠近房门的椅子上，孩子们正在休息。他花了整整三个星期的时间才习惯了周围孩子们的哭喊和没完没了的发脾气。他甚至认为这比他以前的军训还要难。他环视了一下房间，微笑着看着面前那些带着保姆的小脸。这些孩子在这里和监护人一起吃零食，而不是他们的父母。富有的缺点。没有单亲家庭。约翰注意到有些孩子的保姆向他投来害羞的目光。从学期开始就一直是这样。他朝她们微微一笑，把他的助手莱拉拉到他身边。莱拉，一个金发的大学学生，正在做兼职教师助理。有个调皮的小孩依偎在她的屁股上，那是四岁的汤姆，一个银行经理的儿子。当他们走近时，约翰朝他们微笑。他打开抽屉，拿出一根樱桃味的甘蔗糖。

“嗨,汤姆。”约翰叫道，微笑着递给孩子手里的糖果。汤姆看着糖果，用他的小手拿了起来。莱拉谢过他，两人回到汤姆的椅子上。汤姆以前是个严重的例子。不停地哭泣和发脾气，想要回家，想念他的妈妈——典型的第一天上学的困境。令人惊讶的是，约翰被可怜的莱拉从汤姆身边拉了过来，还被掐了一下之后，才得救。还有他的新小朋友。科林坐在汤姆旁边，一个人静静地吃着东西。约翰还记得他们三个星期前的第一次见面，当时娜娜·艾玛和科林·艾尔弗雷德·福尔摩斯一起来了。一个有着贵族气质的鼻子，乌黑凌乱的卷发，灰色眼睛的孩子。他立刻意识到科林会成长为一个迷人的小伙子。汤姆大发脾气，揪着莱拉的头发，她的助手几乎马上就不干了。但当科林昂首优雅地走着，手里拿着一根拐杖，递给约翰时，上面写着:“糖果让孩子们快乐。””Sherry说。把这个给汤姆，他会高兴的。”

约翰只是眨了眨眼睛，他的目光忽明忽暗地盯着糖果、汤姆和科林的脸。更让他吃惊的是，科林翻了翻白眼，嘴里咕哝着“成年人”，摇着他的小脑袋，让他的小卷云轻轻弹起来——约翰看着科林把汤姆的一只手从莱拉的头发上拿下来，把糖果放在那只手上，然后他回到座位上，大嚼着三明治。所以从那时起，约翰带着拐杖糖和其他糖果来应对突发事件。在那次事件之后，那天的其余时间都恢复了正常。

回想起往事，他笑了，回望着科林，他发现孩子在看着他，他忍不住笑了。当科林灰色的眼睛睁得大大的，用他从早上就开始画的纸盖住他的脸时，约翰强忍住了一声大笑。真是个可爱的孩子，约翰想。他想知道他今天要带回家的是什么样的速写人物和物品。这个男孩是如此可爱和体贴。约翰每天都收到科林的素描。有时是一个卷发男孩微笑着和一条狗，约翰认为这是一幅自画像。但当他问科林这个男孩是谁时，他说是他的哥哥。有时，约翰以为那是一所大房子，可以当作教堂，但科林说那是福尔摩斯的庄园。但科林也给了他一些有趣的素描。其中一张是他的脸，棍子人版。如果不是因为下面写的名字，约翰甚至不知道是他。“约翰老师。”然后科林会坐在他旁边，开始画更多的小人，告诉他他在画其他学生。然后他们会把名字写在上面。

把他拉回到现实中，他不再对休息结束和莱拉轻轻地敲着他的桌子而感到惊讶，莱拉是他永远细心的助手。”华生先生，孩子们要回家了”他听到她说。“上帝，我又犯了，是吗?”他带着歉意的微笑说。“没关系，先生。”莱拉微笑着说，然后补充道。“但是你最喜欢的学生正在门口等你。” 约翰笑了。当然，科林和他的素描。关上房间后，莱拉向他道别。 他耸了耸肩，穿上夹克，拎上邮差的包，向大门口走去。他寻找着哈德森太太那件熟悉的紫色连衣裙，一个小男孩紧紧抓住她的手。当他发现他们时，科林拿着一张素描纸跑了过去。他接过它，微笑着，喃喃地说着谢谢。科林用他明亮的眼睛向他微笑。然后娜娜·艾玛呼唤着科林，说他们还得去别的地方。老太太微笑着向他点点头，向科林伸出一只手，小男孩接过去，约翰看着他们消失在拐角处。

那天下午约翰心满意足地回家了。准备着下一天的工作。 但是，当凌晨时分，如果有人碰巧走在索默（Sommer）街的人行道上，仔细聆听夜晚的声音，那么，他们会听到一个住在公寓二楼的普通人发出的熟悉的喊声——变成尖叫，最后变成呜咽——他的过去的幽灵正在困扰他。


	3. Chapter 3

夏洛克躺在房间里的沙发上，闭上眼睛，捏了捏鼻梁。他的偏头痛症又发作了。自从一周前的泰国之行以来，当他在希思罗机场(Heathrow)下飞机的那一刻，他就感觉世界上最大的锤子在他的脑袋里不停地敲打。他已经吃了止痛药，但这只在短时间内减轻了疼痛。也许他真的需要休息一下，就像他的助手说的那样。但他知道，除非他父母给他的商业计划书产生积极的结果，否则他无法接受。到目前为止，进展并不顺利。他本应敲定福尔摩斯酒店与泰国凯悦酒店(Hyatt Thailand)之间的交易，但当他们一起吃夜宵时，这位首席执行官似乎更愿意谈论他的个人生活，而不是商业事务。因此，夏洛克不得不在三周后安排另一场可怕的董事会会议，通知他们目前的任何进展。

也许我可以偷偷休息一下?他想。

他仍然在考虑该怎么办，站起身来，走到桌边。纸、文件夹和笔到处都是。在一堆文件中，他找到了一些奶油色的文件，他认出那是科林上次来他房间时留给他的素描。当他翻阅素描时，想起他们关于这件事的谈话，他笑了。仅仅从看科林在学校画的作品就能减轻他的压力。有时候科林会画一个头像，自从他哥哥让他从他的新素描集中挑选一个以来，他就一直带着这个头像。这幅素描描绘了一个男人的脸，侧着脸，茫然地凝视着，周围有一种孤独的气氛。夏洛克曾用“神秘”这个词来形容这幅画，科林也问他为什么选这幅。而且，一想起从那时起他和科林的谈话，他就会觉得很有趣。

(大约两周前……)

他坐在沙发上，牙齿间夹着眼镜，全神贯注地阅读放在膝盖上的笔记本上的文件。科林坐在铺着地毯的地板上，双脚夹在中间。那是一个下雨的星期六下午。

“Sherry,”科林叫他，他哼了一声作为回应。 “我画了个东西，”他感觉到科林的目光在盯着他并捏了一下他的脚趾，这让他退缩了。 “噢——这是什么?” “这是约翰。他多帅啊。”科林指着他的素描自豪地说。 夏洛克摇摇头:“科林，是约翰老师。不要太随意，”他把笔记本电脑放在身边，这样他就可以俯身到科林的头上，看看他哥哥递给他的那张纸。尽管天气阴沉，科林的脸上仍然洋溢着笑容。

想想看，科林自从上学第一天回家后，从来没有心情不好过。夏洛克从来没有像他和麦考夫上小学和中学时那样被叫到校长办公室。那个时候，面对学校校长的总是娜娜·艾玛。回到科林的轻浮，也是在科林开始上学的时候，从他说话和控制自己的方式，他一直在称赞他的老师。但最重要的是，据他的弟弟说，约翰一直以一种冷静的方式对待他麻烦的同学，作为一个新手，是令人钦佩的。可以说，科林和他一样，也有追求完美的眼光。

嗯?这到底是从哪儿来的?他下意识地想。

歇洛克眨了眨眼睛，说道:“他看上去……” “帅。对吧?”科林补充道。 “哦，我不知道。你的画有点模糊。”他一边嘲笑弟弟，一边用嘲弄的口吻说。

科林撅了撅嘴，从他的手里把纸夺了过去。五岁的孩子如梦如幻地盯着那张纸。

“总有一天我会嫁给他。”他弟弟说，这让他更觉得好笑。 “亲爱的弟弟，你知道，你还年轻，还不能考虑结婚。你最好先考虑一下怎样使你的草图更清晰。”他说着，伸手去摸科林的头，想把它的卷发弄乱，但小家伙把他的手抽开了。他向后靠在沙发上，对科林咧嘴一笑，他的弟弟朝他扔过来一把匕首。这并不是科林第一次给他画约翰。不知怎的，夏洛克一看到素描中的那个人，就觉得自己已经认识他了。虽然他取笑科林，但他的弟弟在聚会上画家庭肖像时已经是一个成功者了。这是他以前常做的事，后来终于厌倦了，因为他一生中有一次被拿来和他们的哥哥麦考夫相比。这让他感觉不一样，因为麦考夫就是一切而不是他。夏洛克十几岁的时候就是个叛逆的孩子。但当科林进入他们的生活时，这些就已经过去了。回到科林，他的弟弟和他一样有天赋，能够捕捉到主题并无意识地传达给他的表情。科林真的有很多画。在科林四岁时，他在游戏室的墙上用炭笔和灰泥画了一些树木、风景和地标的素描。但当他开始上学时，一切都变成了关于 Sunny March的，他的新同学的，但最重要的是，约翰的。就像他的弟弟被这个男人吸引了一样。约翰坐在椅子上，约翰靠着窗户，约翰站在一个孩子旁边，约翰被孩子们包围着，而夏洛克喜欢这一切。

但现在，夏洛克有了新的最爱。他又一次从科林手中接过那幅画，深情地盯着它，“你应该让你的老师休息一下。“你们都很固执，”娜娜·艾玛对我说。”他说，仍然目不转睛地盯着纸上的那个人。他弟弟正要抗议，但他抢在他之前说:“我能要这个吗?”他平静地问道。他弟弟灰色的眼睛在他面前眯成一条缝，来回地打量着他和那幅画，然后变成了那种“妈妈+爸爸+麦考夫询问的表情”，他不禁打了个哆嗦。这孩子怎么可能同时成为他们所有人?他问自己。

哦。是的。基因。夏洛克自言自语道。有时他只是无意识地删除了这些。

科林气呼呼地说，把他从沉思中唤醒。 “好吧，”他的弟弟说，“有一个条件——”

“哦?”夏洛克觉得很有趣，便凑近他弟弟说:“请问，那是什么，小家伙?” 科林向他咧嘴一笑，手里拿着一个奶油色的小信封，“你将在基金会日那天做我的保姆!”

夏洛克拿起信封，用长长的手指翻动着，眼睛睁得大大的。他正要抗议开商务会议，突然想到了一个主意。因为他必须知道。 “你的老师……约翰……”他的话突然少了，因为他正要问的那个愚蠢的问题使他明白过来。他清了清嗓子，门一开，他又问了一遍。 “我能见见你的班主任约翰·华生吗?”信封掉在铺着地毯的地板上，他失去了对它的控制。他的目光落在门口，娜娜·艾玛手里端着一盘茶和饼干，会意地笑了。夏洛克低头看了看自己的脚，他的脚趾划破了地毯的纤维，他假装没有感到脸颊发红，而他的弟弟则困惑地盯着他。 “哦,夏洛克。我就知道你会发现你哥哥的老师很好——而且很帅，对吧?”娜娜·艾玛朝他的桌子走去，微笑着看着他。他听见她嘴里咕哝着什么，“哦，夏洛克。这儿到底是怎么回事?”

“我只是问你是否……”他开始说，然后又补充道，“我是否可以和他聊一会儿……?关于……科林?”他垂下眼睛，觉得在娜娜面前有点露骨。为什么他会觉得自己就像一个高中生被问到他的暗恋对象?想到这里，他觉得自己的脸更红了。 “哦，亲爱的，看看你红润的脸颊和所有的一切。”娜娜讥笑着对他说。

突然，科林跳上他的膝盖，用力地把他的小手夹在夏洛克的脸上。 “看着我，Sherry!”他哥哥叫道，双手紧紧地捏着他。 “你在干什么??!!（Whot ore y-yo ovon d-oooong??!!）”夏洛克哽咽着说不出话来。 “不许你崇拜约翰!”“科林尖叫起来,捏他的脸。夏洛克知道他弟弟的弱点，于是他挠了挠他的身体。孩子呻吟着，在他身边拖着脚步。 夏洛克生气地说:“约翰老师，科林。听我说，”

他瞪着眼睛，毫不奇怪，他的弟弟也瞪着他。 “我会欣赏任何我想欣赏的人。但我向你保证，你的老师不在我的名单上。” 弟弟狠狠地看了他一眼，最后朝他点点头:“那好吧!”科林说着，从膝盖上站起来，接着又说:“约翰是我的。”听了这话，他哥哥跺着脚从房间里走了出来，这让他既震惊又开心，苍白的脸颊上留下了手印，而娜娜·艾玛笑个不停。

那天晚上晚些时候，他想知道自己是否能信守诺言。

••••••••

夏洛克在从一堆文件中找出一个中等大小的信封时，对着记忆摇了摇头。他几乎忘记了这个计划，因为他脑子里想的是泰国的那笔交易。他把开信刀从纸底下抽出来，打开信封，读了里面节目单上的内容。这封信告知了家长和监护人即将举行的活动，并附上了一份宾客名单，夏洛克认为这些人是学校的董事会成员。此外，还有一项指示，要求将文本发送到给出的手机号码，在那里，《卫报》应确认他们的出席。夏洛克从长袍口袋里掏出手机，把自己的姓名和科林的确认信息发到了手机号码上。其中还包括他不在时娜娜·艾玛替他写的那封同意书。只需要他的签名。他从抽屉里拿出一支笔，在需要签名的那一行签名。他看了看纸的另一面，发现那封信也有科林老师的签名。约翰·华生。

John…

夏洛克用手指慢慢地描着约翰名字的粗线条。就在那时，他注意到约翰的名字写在他刚刚发短信的手机号码下面。突然，那张纸在他的手掌上太烫了。头脑开始疯狂地思考——他刚刚是不是给约翰·华生发了一条短信?他咽了口唾沫。不可能是约翰的私人号码，所以肯定是学校的号码。没有造成伤害。他把信封里的信放回去，一面暗自发笑，一面瘫倒在椅子上。但是他的大脑不会停止处理，而是再次转向快速思考——如果是这样呢?他只是发短信告诉他他的名字。他想。他超凡脱俗的名字。现在约翰会嘲笑他。他现在在笑吗?他会怎么看夏洛克有这样的名字?

“停,夏洛克。”他责备自己说，“为什么你的名字会成为一个问题?!”

就在那时，他的电话响了。

他双手颤抖着，伸手拿起手机，浏览着短信。 还有什么比这更糟糕的回答呢?他想。

|  
|消息接收到|未注册号码：  
|   
|“谢谢您的确认，福尔摩斯先生。:) ——约翰·华生”  
|

夏洛克暗自发笑。这是一个微笑?真的吗?他觉得好笑。这证实了他深夜的想法，那个叫约翰·h·华生的人是个普通人。他保存了约翰的电话号码，正要回复一条表示感谢的短信，他的电话又响了。他浏览了一下这条新短信，差点把手机弄掉了。

|  
|消息接收到|约翰 ：  
|  
|“呃……我盼望着终于能见到你了。——约翰”  
|

夏洛克的脑子停了下来。

“什么! ?”他在屏幕上大声说，然后又补充道，“这封信发错了吗?”他眯起眼睛看着屏幕。科林的老师很期待见到他?科林跟这件事有关系吗?

夏洛克慢慢地吸气和呼气。

“冷静点，夏洛克。这绝对是他对所有给他发确认书的父母和监护人的答复。”他一边打字一边自言自语。

|  
|“叫我夏洛克，就行。”   
|

当夏洛克按下发送键时，他想他是否应该回复说他也期待着见到约翰。因为在内心深处，他真的是。按下“撰写”键，输入他的想法，屏幕上方出现了一个新信封。他把短信以草稿的形式保存起来，然后打开收件箱。在收件箱里，他的心猛地跳了一下，差点把手机摔掉在地上。

|  
|消息接收到|约翰：  
|  
|“好吧。学校节目再见夏洛克;-)（wink）——约翰”  
|

“他——哦，天哪。”他喃喃自语道。当别人提起夏洛克的名字时，他从来没有感到胸口有什么奇怪的感觉，但为什么约翰·华生会让他有这种感觉呢?他允许约翰直呼其名。那就是眨眼（wink）!突然，他觉得自己杂乱无章，步履蹒跚。

 

夏洛克用手指拨弄着凌乱的卷发，深深吸了一口气，按了按手机上的键盘，这是他此刻能想到的最简短的回复。

|  
|“我也是。——SH”  
|


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 约翰和夏洛克第一次正式见面：）

当夏洛克把车开到小路上的时候，学校里大约可以容纳二十辆车的小停车场已经满了。但令他沮丧的是，自开学以来他一直占用的停车位已经被预留给了客人。他气呼呼地转了个弯，把车开到大楼的另一边，那里有一个牌子上写着学校的活动有多余的停车位，他找到一个空街区，把车停了下来。他松了一口气，关掉发动机，下了车。在确认门锁上之后，夏洛克从一面侧镜上看了看自己，弄直了海军蓝衬衫和卡其裤，又弄乱了已经凌乱的卷发。带着满意的表情，他意识到自己确实很迷人。夏洛克笑着走向学校的后门，一手拿着钱包和钥匙，一手拿着科林的饭盒。

夏洛克提前30分钟到达，所以他决定坐在学校操场对面的一张木凳上，在那里他可以看到临时搭建的舞台。他试图在姜黄色、金色、黑头发的孩子和四处走动、奔跑的父母中间寻找他的弟弟和奶奶艾玛。温暖的阳光使他们的头闪闪发光，当伦敦的微风吹来的时候，夏洛克忍不住闭上了眼睛。他已经有一段时间没来伦敦了，显然他很想念那里。虽然他有娜娜·艾玛公寓的股份，但因为父母的事，他很少住在那里。

当夏洛克的电话响时，他正靠在椅子上。他叹了口气，睁开眼睛，从钱包里掏出手机查看短信。是他的秘书提醒他两星期前在泰国的约会。当他快速回复他的秘书时,他听到有人叫他的绰号,“Sherry!”出于某种原因，科林非常喜欢。

他从手机上抬起头去看声音是从哪里发出来的，他的目光发现了科林。小男孩朝他跑过来，他的小手漫不经心地拖着一个人，同时对他微笑。夏洛克也亲切地笑了笑，把手机和钱包扔在了长凳上。他单膝跪在地上，张开双臂接受科林的熊抱。当他的弟弟紧紧地拥抱他时，他的目光唯一一次投向科林身后的那个人——整个世界都静止了。

••••••••

“耶稣，慢点，孩子!”科林把约翰从登记员的摊位拖到学校的操场上，说着Sherry在等他们，约翰开心地笑了。这让他们赢得了其他老师和一些家长的喜爱，还有娜娜艾玛(Nana Emma)，他们在客人的名单上写下了自己的名字。Sherry（雪莉）。不知怎的，约翰对第一次见面感到紧张。在他和科林的哥哥通过短信就学校的课程进行了简短的交谈之后，他认为夏洛克·福尔摩斯也是雪莉。一个可爱的昵称是如何与夏洛克·福尔摩斯(Sherlock Holmes)这个名字背后的神秘人相提并论的，他马上就要知道了。尽管有传言称福尔摩斯先生在女员工中是什么样子，甚至有人打赌，这个男人戴着方形眼镜，戴着背带，提着一个手提箱，穿着西装，打着领带，留着一头平直的头发。只是他们都错了。

当约翰看到坐在长凳上的那个人时，他的思想自动停止了，科林继续拖着他。

太时髦了，他沉思着，穿着海军蓝衬衫、卡其裤和米黄色的拖鞋——这个男人有着卷曲的深色卷发，盘腿而坐，一动不动，低着头，用纤长的手指疯狂地打字——就像在暗示，约翰的想象力在不知不觉中狂放不羁。

上帝，那些长手指能做什么?

然后，约翰的目光落在了右边那根弯曲的脖子上，小男孩约翰想到要在床上日夜崇拜那根脖子——这使约翰突然感到温暖，他不由自主地吞咽着这一想法，同时感到裤子里一阵熟悉的抽搐。天啊!

约翰清了清嗓子，小声对科林说要放开他的手，然后向那人喊了一声，那孩子照做了。这个男人听到科林的声音，报以亲切的微笑，这让约翰屏住了呼吸——哇。这个男人把手机放在长凳上，跪下来接受科林的拥抱。他对那情景感到惊奇。约翰应该和兄弟姐妹们保持几步之遥，就像那是私人时间一样，他不想毁了这类事情。但是那个男人身上似乎有一根磁性的弦，约翰禁不住被拉得更近了。当这个人的目光转向他时，约翰知道，他完蛋了。不知怎的，约翰知道了，这个人也感觉到这一点，从他面前的阳光下那双蓝绿色，然后是灰色，不断变化的翠绿色的眼睛里，透进了他那海洋般的蓝色。

迷人的。妈的。

于是约翰走到两人面前，露出了他最美好的笑容。

••••••••

夏洛克站起身来，他仍然紧紧地握着科林的手，却目不转睛地盯着面前的那个人。他好像什么也做不了，只能盯着看。他无法控制吸引力的作用。他能感觉到热量从他的胸部上升，而且很可能是在他的脖子上，但他不在乎。他微微扬起下巴，眯起眼睛，好吧，推断出来了。

沙色（Sandy）头发，带点灰色，他没那么老，是吗?我想摸一下……我想知道它是不是软的……还有。噢!他是个退役军人，搞什么鬼?哦，还有那双手，还有医生的手——这个世界在惩罚我。

当他面前的人回眸凝视时，夏洛克完全迷失了方向，那双蓝色的眼睛似乎在他身上四处游荡，让他觉得自己赤身裸体。当他的眼神变得调皮的时候，他吸了一口气，当他咽下去的时候，那人的嘴唇突然微微一笑。当那人向他伸出手来时，他几乎退缩了。

“约翰·华生，”他听见他用干脆而威严的声音说道。“很高兴终于见到您了，福尔摩斯先生。”更让夏洛克吃惊的是，约翰慢慢地握住他那几乎张开的手，轻轻地捏了捏，却几乎要把他捏哭了。

夏洛克说的应该是他的名字，对吧?但是，他知道在介绍别人的时候，他的大脑和嘴巴不太配合，所以他回答说:“你在军队里待过。”看着约翰的表情变成了夏洛克不太希望看到的样子。

 

••••••••

约翰呆呆地站着，眼睛仍然盯着那个叫夏洛克·福尔摩斯的人。他瞪着眼睛，好像这个人是他一生中除了军队以外发生的最可怕的事情。他知道他的嘴张得大大的。他闭紧了嘴，心里诅咒着。他觉得自己的牙齿要碎了。然后他感到愤怒在他的胸中咕噜着。他心里七上八下，就像十几岁的孩子在解释他几分钟前的感受一样。

约翰低下头，闭上眼睛，数到十。他再次睁开眼睛时，发现科林正亲切地注视着他，脸上带着关切的表情。当然，他们有着相同的眼睛颜色——他意识到。他试着露出一丝微笑，希望看上去不像在做鬼脸。

你在军队里待过，”他听到男中音时畏缩了一下。如果是在另一种情况下，他就会兴奋起来，但现在，他会让自己平静下来，屏住呼吸，然后再问问题。节目就要开始了。

 

他抬头看了看夏洛克，发现那人紧张地咬着下唇，垂头丧气，低头看着自己的手指，温柔地卷着科林的头发。他眯起眼睛，觉得自己有点像个医生。嗯，咬嘴唇会使嘴唇变黑，也会使嘴唇肿胀。突然，约翰想摸一下他的嘴唇，免得他再弄伤自己，于是他伸出大拇指，一声不吭地抚摸着夏洛克的下唇，让夏洛克停下手中的活儿。  
“上帝，你这么高。"他低声说道，下意识地伸手去摸夏洛克前额上的卷发。夏洛克的目光转向他，惊奇地眨着眼睛。约翰忍不住笑了。

“天哪，谢谢你，约翰。”科林松了口气，用更大的声音说。“他就是这么做的，当他做了什么傻——嗷!*雪莉（Sherry）!小男孩抱怨着，因为他的哥哥轻轻地拽着他的头发。*（when he did something stu—aww!）  
约翰饶有兴趣地看着科林瞪着夏洛克，那个人也瞪着他，低声对科林说他应该叫约翰老师，然后才回头看他。

 

“我，呃……我——我，我道歉，华生先生。”他听到夏洛克吞吞吐吐地说。

“我不得不说，”约翰开始说，“这完全出乎我的意料，相信我，我现在很好奇，你是怎么知道的——我在军队里，”约翰低声说了最后一句话。当他看到夏洛克的嘴在想要说什么时，他立刻抢先说了出来。“不过那可以等一等，福尔摩斯先生。我们必须坐到椅子上，这样我们才不会迟到。”夏洛克慢慢地点点头。

“我想……嗯——既然我们已经互相介绍过了，”他听到夏洛克犹豫地说，约翰又一次对他低沉的声音惊叹不已，“我是说通过短信，现在，你又可以叫我夏洛克了。”他几乎是在低语呢喃。

 

“约翰。约翰·华生，”他回答道，这次他握住了歇洛克的手。夏洛克微微一笑，他也笑了。

好了。介绍得太多了，我们现在可以去吗?今天的日程很紧，约翰老师。”科林打断了他的话。又一次被拖向椅子和舞台的方向。

约翰一想到第一次与福尔摩斯的会面总是让他头痛不已，就禁不住摇头。


	5. Chapter 5

夏洛克走到一张空的塑料椅子前，和其他家长坐在一起，约翰领着科林走到舞台的一边，那里的凳子是为学生、老师和客人排列的。他看着老师轻轻地拍了拍弟弟的膝盖，然后走向教职员区。然后，约翰坐在一个金发长发女人的旁边。一位搭档老师——夏洛克看着这个女人对约翰笑了笑，推断道。后者亲切地还给了她。显然，这个女人喜欢约翰，这让夏洛克的五脏六腑为之揪心与……嫉妒?。那女人脸红了，把目光从约翰身上移开，无意中与夏洛克的目光相遇。夏洛克紧紧地盯着那个女人。通过这样做，她也引起了约翰的注意。约翰看向他的搭档老师的目光方向，当夏洛克的目光和约翰的目光相遇时，夏洛克瞪了他一眼。约翰对他挑了挑眉毛，又对那个女老师挑了挑，让那个女人往下看，而她脸更红了。夏洛克看到约翰一边摇头一边咯咯地笑。

他们的小场面被打断了，当时学校校长— Sunny March School 校长兼管理者，格里高利·雷斯特雷德(Gregory Lestrade)走到舞台中央，轻敲麦克风，声音比预期的要大。反馈使喋喋不休的观众安静下来，节目开始了。

“致来宾、家长、监护人、工作人员、老师，当然还有我们的学生。早上好。雷斯垂德先生开口了，向大家微笑着。台下同学们齐声问候，每个人都笑了，夏洛克也笑了。

“我很感激你们今天能来参加我们的节目。已经决定五年了，我想要有一所学校，让孩子们在年轻的时候就能懂得教育的价值，同时享受快乐，我永远不会忽视这点——作为一个孩子的美妙经历，”雷斯垂德先生继续说，他示意老师们站起来，老师们立刻服从了。

“我欠我的老师们，”雷斯垂德先生继续说，“还有助理老师们，感谢他们用自己最好的知识，通过他们的辛勤工作和耐心，把这些孩子培养成人。令我惊讶的是，即使是我的年轻助理老师，他们在学习和与孩子相处的时间上的平衡也超过了这个比例。当然，还有亲爱的家长和监护人，”雷斯垂德先生在观众面前挥着手说。

 

“感谢您信任我们，以及您的孩子。我很荣幸能以校长的身份站在这里，为大家服务。我唯一的愿望就是，”夏洛克等着，雷斯垂德先生说到这里，从胸前口袋里掏出一条手帕，抹在眼睛上。夏洛克望着老师的角落，他看到约翰刚才正在那里安慰那位女士，而那位女士现在也在往她脸上抹手帕，夏洛克翻了翻眼睛。雷斯垂德清了清嗓子，低声道歉，接着说:“又一个学年过去了，我们的学生不会受到威胁或伤害。这就是我们提高安全标准的原因，希望它能彻底保障每个人的安全。”

 

夏洛克把目光转向观众，全神贯注地听着校长讲述学校未来扩建的一些情况。到目前为止，又增加了两个等级。Sunny March现在提供托儿所和预备班，现在有学生注册。此外，还讨论了下周的实地考察。一些安全措施和孩子们在旅途中的住宿引发了一些争论，夏洛克发现约翰的出现确实很有趣。他看着那人从椅子上站起来，紧张地走上舞台。突然，一个大个子男人站在约翰身后，指着雷斯垂德，两人低声交谈。过了一会儿，约翰也被催着加入了谈话，这时他正在看自己的脚。很明显，观众们在舞台中央被清空的时候很无聊，他们很享受夏洛克所说的无用和浪费口舌的时间。

麦克风上的敲击声再次引起了观众的注意，现在说话的是那个胖乎乎的男人，他自称是指导顾问迈克·斯坦福德。雷斯垂德先生和约翰已经坐在后面了。夏洛克听着，小的实地考察讨论已经解决，接下来是孩子们的陈述，然后是家长和教师协会提供的休息和点心。夏洛克向自己承认，由于时间不够，他错过了每一次关于这件事的会面，但娜娜·艾玛之前向他保证，她参与了所有的会面，他们的贡献让他感到轻松。  
但让夏洛克失望的是，节目也被更新了，以家长、监护人和老师的一个室内小游戏结束。

••••••••

孩子们的表演在幼儿园和预科班的配合下进行，伴随着童谣《一闪一闪，小星星》的旋律在舞台上翩翩起舞，由迈克介绍的劳伦老师担任指导。劳伦老师碰巧是一个喜欢约翰的女人，也是约翰之前安慰过的那个。金德班（the kinder class）来了，迈克热情地招呼他们。

 

夏洛克和娜娜·艾玛聊了好几个小时，才知道指导顾问其实是约翰大学时的朋友。他看着约翰领着科林和上午班的其他孩子，以及下午班的另外10个孩子，助理教师凯尔和莱拉站在台上。约翰和下午班的老师杰西走到讲台前观察孩子们。

当音乐响起的时候，夏洛克看到科林在模仿其他同学的同时拼命地移动着他的手，而莱拉在跳着舞步，似乎忘记了她也应该唱歌。夏洛克很同情他，打了一个响指，就这样，他立刻引起了科林的注意。虽然夏洛克承认他不会唱歌，但他会跳舞，毕竟他在法国学的是舞蹈，主修芭蕾，即使是跟着童谣跳舞，也是一种舞蹈形式。有那么一分钟，夏洛克吸引了科林的注意力，他一边哼着小曲，一边和舞台上大喊大叫的孩子们一起唱歌。然后夏洛克优雅地随着歌词和音乐舞动双手和臀部。

当孩子们大喊着“我是一个小茶壶”结束时，观众们发出了最热烈的掌声，而夏洛克几乎忘记了这句话的存在。柯林的嘴角绽开了灿烂的笑容，夏洛克也跟着慢慢地拍了拍手。在那个神奇的时刻过后，一个下午课上的有着一头乱蓬蓬的金发的男孩拉了一下科林同学的辫子，在舞台上引发了一场“灾难”。夏洛克看着科林试图阻止男孩拽女孩的头发，但在这样做的时候，孩子们倒在了一起。当两个孩子在舞台上对峙时，夏洛克好奇地扬起了眉毛，科林的脸随着骚动的继续开始发红。夏洛克看到科林打断了他的视线，站起来掸掉裤子上的五彩纸屑。然后令人惊讶的是，科林张开一只手，把它递给仍在地板上的男孩。男孩抓住科林的手，咧嘴一笑。夏洛克对这个小小的手势微微一笑。

然后他看到约翰走上舞台去检查科林和那个小男孩。老师抱起科林，领着另一个孩子下了台，让劳伦老师照看他们。令夏洛克沮丧的是，那个女人已经在楼梯上等着了。一到两分钟的追逐和一些更有趣的行为使观众笑了。连续不断的闪光灯让夏洛克觉得他是在听音乐会，而不是在学校的节目。

看到约翰把双手举过头顶，夏洛克不禁咧嘴一笑，这是孩子们闹得不可开交的标志。在舞台的另一边，当凯尔被孩子们粗暴地对待时，约翰可怜的助手莱拉一直在旁边笑。等孩子们平静下来，回到座位上时，雷斯垂德先生又走上舞台，宣布接下来将有三十分钟的休息时间来吃点心。孩子们的父母接他们的孩子去食堂，一些人把毯子铺在操场周围修剪整齐的绿色草地上，另一些人走向长椅那边。

 

••••••••

夏洛克正要走到科林的位置时，他的弟弟突然出现在他面前，拥抱了他。夏洛克笑着捋了捋科林的头发。“这是为什么?”他平静地问道。

他弟弟只是摇了摇头，脸还埋在臀部。他意识到他的弟弟可能会对早些时候在舞台上发生的事情感到紧张，于是轻轻地伸出手去捏科林的手臂——他明白这一点。

“没关系。”夏洛克低声说。“一切都会好起来的。”夏洛克抬起头来，看见约翰正忧心忡忡地望着他们，便放心地重复了一遍。夏洛克带着科林走到一张椅子前，真诚地笑了笑。

••••••••

约翰吃完最后一块三明治，喝下了迈克递给他的一瓶苏打水。他坐在操场的一张长椅上，看着夏洛克和科林在离他不远的地方吃午饭时悄声交谈，不时地互相怒视。早些时候，当他发现夏洛克看着劳伦和他时，他对夏洛克的反应感到惊讶。劳伦是两个孩子的单亲妈妈，她是约翰在Sunny March的第一周结识的第一位合作教师。虽然那个女人很迷人，约翰却没有感觉到更多。早些时候，当他们一起笑的时候，约翰发现夏洛克对他们扬起眉毛，好像在问劳伦和他之间发生了什么事，他不禁被逗乐了。这个想法甚至让他好奇夏洛克是怎么想的。约翰对别人对某件事的看法从来不麻木不仁。这就是为什么当他在军队里的时候，他的战友经常向他吐露心声。约翰是个好医生，经常给人建议，他给他的兄弟们提供他认为是平衡的建议。

有人可能会说，约翰很容易在情感上依附于他所遇到的人。他认为，要想获得良好的友谊和良好的关系，就必须了解对方的感受和对形势的看法。约翰不是瞎子，也不是傻瓜，没有看到这个高大、时髦、有吸引力、善于观察的男人显然被他吸引了。而约翰，上帝知道他最后一次被一个男人吸引是什么时候，那是个创伤。他被踢出了军队。但不知何故，约翰想要探索他对这个神秘男人的不寻常的渴望。

然后是他们的表演，他知道科林几乎不喜欢跳舞。他和同学们在一起，几周前他们举行舞蹈练习，科林总是一个人练到一半就离开教室，嘴里嘟囔着舞步和大人们一样无聊，唯一有趣的是约翰。约翰笑了。令他高兴的是，科林还是和他的同学们一起上台。约翰知道科林尽了最大的努力去回忆，尽管有点失败。但真正的乐趣是看到夏洛克跳舞。该死，要是这不是约翰见过的最辣的“茶壶”就好了。当这个男人站起来，打响指吸引科林的注意时，他显得很优雅，甚至观众和其他老师都转向了他。夏洛克跳起舞来，就像没有人在场一样，只有他和科林。约翰意识到，哥哥在学校生活中指导弟弟取得成就，这并不是什么新鲜事。它发生在每一场演出，每一所学校，每一个国家，兄弟姐妹互相帮助。但在内心深处，约翰觉得，尽管这个夏洛克·福尔摩斯散发着崇高而强大的光环，但对他周围的人来说，对夏洛克·福尔摩斯来说，他的弟弟首先来到了人间地狱。演出结束时，约翰的脸上绽开了灿烂的笑容，兄弟俩也相视而笑。约翰叹了口气，因为他又一次遇到这个人，他的感情又一次受到了打击。

他身体前倾，胳膊肘撑在大腿上，紧握着另一瓶苏打水，目不转睛地盯着夏洛克和科林。约翰又喝完一瓶，把垃圾扔进了回收垃圾桶。他站了起来，开始向那两个人走去。正在这时，扩音器里传来迈克的声音，宣布节目继续。再过五分钟，家长和老师之间的室内游戏就要开始了，约翰一想到这个主意就忍不住笑了。室内游戏能帮他度过难关。

娜娜艾玛说，夏洛克是个化学家，那么夏洛克一定会喜欢下面约翰全心全意提供的小实验的。


	6. Chapter 6

当麦克的声音在扩音器里响起来的时候，约翰跟在他的后面停了下来，不知道他是继续他的计划，还是听天由命。

真傻，约翰。真的。

他叹了口气，正要转身，却被夏洛克的声音吓了一跳。

“约翰?”他一听到自己的名字就转过身来，看见夏洛克正盯着他看，一只手拿着一块三明治，一条手帕在科林的脸上悬着。科林从夏洛克身边瞥了一眼，满脸笑容，亲切地挥动着拿着三明治的小手，“你好，约翰老师。”

约翰尴尬的微笑。他举起一只手，向科林挥了挥手。当约翰的目光又回到夏洛克身上时，他发现那个人正在看着他，眼睛聚精会神地盯着他，约翰发现自己又一次迷失在那些不同寻常的美丽色彩之中。

然后夏洛克笑了:“嗯……你要去找科林吗?他是——”

约翰咬着下唇，他真蠢，竟然忘了科林。

“是的，恩—嗨，科林。比赛马上就要开始了。你想看吗?肯定会很有趣的!”约翰高兴地说，竭力不让自己陷入又一个尴尬的境地。他看着那个男孩朝他扬起眉毛，好像他在默默地研究他，一句话也没说。

天啊，他们太像了。

两兄弟站在那里扔完垃圾后，和约翰一起走向开阔的场地。

••••••••

临时搭建的舞台现在被推到了金属栅栏的另一边，给前面留出空间。现在要求每个人围成一个大圆圈，观众坐在右边，老师和工作人员坐在左边。一位女嘉宾主持人走在中间，两名工作人员在她身后放了四把椅子。

大家好!”主人高高兴兴地打招呼。

“我们要玩的是‘耶路撒冷之旅’，也就是椅子。但是由于我们的妈妈比爸爸多，所以我们就借用一些男老师来平衡一下。”

主持人开始在观众中挑选两名选手。

“好吧!我们能请一个监护人吗?”

约翰环顾四周，看见那对父母正在和主持人说笑。老实说，这将是约翰第一次参加室内游戏。他不记得自己十几岁的时候玩过的任何一种，甚至从童年开始就不记得了。他的父亲是如此的严格，他从来没有机会和他的朋友们在他们的房子外面玩到晚上。除了拔河战争，他的军旅生涯都是枪炮弹药、战略和服从命令。在那些日子里，他唯一的乐趣就是在关灯之后。而当他因为这个原因被开除时，一切都变得不再有趣。一切都失控了。他受到了错误的指责。

约翰叹了口气，努力把自己的注意力集中在夏洛克身上。说到那个男人，约翰朝父母的角落望去，发现科林和夏洛克正在互相斗嘴。看到这两个人互相怒视着，他不禁笑了。如果有陌生人从他们身边经过，碰巧看到他们俩，他们会认为夏洛克和科林是父子。这两个人非常相像。

这时，女主持人从男老师那里叫来两个志愿者，找到了迈克和杰西。男人们走到中间。然后主人又叫来另一对，这回轮到单人守卫了。就在这时，约翰看到一个女人，他知道是汤姆的妈妈，单亲妈妈，开玩笑地把夏洛克推到前面，让这个男人跌跌撞撞地走向杰西。杰西在夏洛克摔倒之前及时抓住了他的腰。两人交换着羞怯的目光和尴尬的微笑。夏洛克脸红了，约翰不由自主地伸出手指，竭力克制着不去打别人。天哪，他在想什么?杰西是个好孩子，很有魅力，而约翰知道他已经长大了，可以当爸爸了，头发花白，肚子松软软的。但总的来说，他仍然健康强壮。军队让他成为一个意志坚强的人。但一想到夏洛克和杰西看上去很般配，他就很不安。他把目光落在地上，一边玩着他的鞋子，一边不去想在他开始之前，他想要了解夏洛克的实验可能是不成功的。

周围人震耳欲聋的掌声把约翰从他的思绪中拉了出来。他往后退，直到走到人群后面的椅子前，占据了其中的一把椅子，观众的欢呼声和咕咕声此起彼伏。  
他又一次陷入了沉思，如果孩子没有叫他，他几乎没有注意到科林就在他身边。

“约翰老师。”

约翰抬头一看，他微笑着说:“嘿，孩子。”他说。“你想和我坐一会儿吗?”约翰问。

孩子点了点头。他站起身来，双臂环抱着科林，轻轻地把孩子抱起来，让他坐在椅子上。孩子往后一靠，沉默了一分钟，科林才又说话了。“我无聊。孩子说。约翰哼了一声作为回应。他不能怪他。他知道科林喜欢画画，但他的素描本和铅笔都不在他的附近。  
科林在座位上挪了挪位置，约翰看着孩子从口袋里掏出一张折叠好的纸，约翰瞥了一眼，刚好看到上面用黑色铅笔书写的潦草的字迹。然后科林开始慢慢地读起来:“尽管我不想看到我的哥哥在你身边，但我不希望他和任何人在一起——除了你……可以吗?”科林在看他之前，大声地呼出了一口气。

“哦?”约翰只能这么说了。

然后科林对他说:“约翰，你让我哥哥笑了。“既不停顿，也不结巴;约翰几乎为自己花了那么多时间教学生如何写作和阅读而感到自豪。

但愿科林的话没有使他的脸感到发烫，因为他明白了。但他还没来得及回答，科林就伸出一只小手，在他面前晃来晃去，好像在催促他拿着它。

“来吧，‘约翰老师’（Teacher Jaaawwwwn）“”。科林嘲笑地背对着约翰，低声说道。“让我们把我那令人无法忍受的哥哥找回来。”

约翰笑着想。真是的。这个孩子。

“科林，你应该对你哥哥好一点。”约翰说，而他只耸了耸肩。

然后他盯着面前的那只小手看了看，说:“你真的只有五岁吗?”约翰开玩笑地问道。

男孩慢慢地转过身来，对他说:“老师，这是我的出生证明。”科林温和地回答，然后补充道:“是的。”笑得像只柴郡猫。

约翰又一次发现自己被拖着走了。

••••••••

第一场室内游戏结束时，夏洛克站在父母中间，他和杰西输了。他不禁笑了笑。早些时候，他们实际上需要保护自己，以免被淘汰，游戏规则显然是，他们应该一起坐在椅子上。由于害怕约翰，这名男子拒绝让夏洛克坐在他的腿上。当夏洛克问杰西为什么害怕约翰时，杰西的原话是:“恐怕我不能让你坐在我身上，福尔摩斯先生，约翰永远不会真正高兴的。”杰西带着会意的微笑离开了他，让他站在椅子旁边。说到约翰，他来了。夏洛克发现约翰就在他对面。如果他径直走过去，他四步就能碰到约翰。他叹了口气，不得不承认他已经开始想念那个人了。天啊，他们十五分钟前还在一起，现在又这样?他到底是怎么了?

当杰西在老师的角落被欺负时，他的父母高兴地鼓掌，这让他有点心烦意乱。这可怜的家伙脸涨得通红，很快就羞得满脸通红。夏洛克只是微笑着再次转向约翰，他屏住呼吸，发现约翰也在看着他。他的眼睛，那种每当他看夏洛克时就会变暗的蓝色。就在那时，当约翰向他微笑时，时间似乎静止了。那缓慢的孩子气的嘴角上扬。微风吹拂着约翰金黄色的头发，灰白的头发在风中摇曳。

哦...如此美丽…

然后约翰动了起来——他现在正朝他走来。首先，约翰向后退去，避开人群，然后约翰走得越来越慢——越来越慢?肯定是时间有问题。夏洛克被眼前发生的一切弄得头晕目眩。当约翰走近他时，他忍不住把手放在他的头上。现在约翰皱着眉头?他疯了吗?他为什么会…生气?是因为杰西吗?哦，不，夏洛克觉得世界转得太快了。现在约翰来了，在他前面。

夏洛克感到脚下的地面融化了，他的膝盖终于屈服了。

咒语被打破了。

一切都应该恢复正常，除了梦见他的腰现在被约翰搂在怀里。

••••••••

约翰从没想过他会抱着一个男人。当他还在做噩梦的时候。但今天，他完全清醒了，但不知何故，在他怀里的夏洛克并没有让他觉得他想要向全世界隐藏自己。夏洛克晕倒了，他不知道为什么，但希望他很快就会知道。他不停地叫着那个人的名字，看着夏洛克的眼皮在颤动。他摸了摸夏洛克的脖子和手腕。发现他的身体有点虚弱，他决定把他送到诊所。

穿过拥挤的空间并不容易。因为一、他撞见的父母一边低声道歉，一边问他是否需要帮助抱夏洛克。虽然，这个男人很高，但他足够苗条，体重也很轻，所以约翰能把夏洛克抱在怀里。二、他的同事们现在都在看他，而他并没有心情去考虑他们在想什么。三、他很担心，因为他们马上就要见到科林了，那个脸上带着一副得意表情的小家伙。

“上帝,真的吗,在这儿?醒醒,雪莉（Sherry）!”科林在夏洛克耳边尖叫。约翰看了一眼科林。孩子听话了。约翰几乎要后悔他所做的事，但科林的话先把他打败了。

“这不是他第一次失去知觉，”科林用平静的声音说。

“真的吗?”

“嗯。”

为什么?”约翰把夏洛克抱在怀里问道。

“也许因为他已经好几天没吃东西了，”科林回答说。

这到底是怎么回事?

约翰重重的叹了口气。“好吧，把莱拉老师叫来，告诉她约翰老师让她带着蛋白质棒（蛋白质补充条）和……咖啡来诊所?走那边。”

科林点点头，跑向莱拉。一旦他确定科林按照指示做了，他就再次回到诊所。

••••••••

当夏洛克苏醒过来的时候，他首先注意到的是肚子空空的感觉。他们不是刚吃过午饭吗?哦。夏洛克记起来了。吃了午饭的是科林。他完全忘记了。他没有吃他的那份，因为他太专注于科林了。夏洛克觉得又渴又饿。天哪，他觉得自己的肠子在吃自己的肉。他感到恶心，畏缩着，试图慢慢睁开眼睛。但就在他睁开眼睛的那一刻，夏洛克认为天堂和天使是真实存在的。因为他现在看到了一个天使，有着美丽的眼睛的天使，他蓝色的眼睛就像天空，淡黄色的头发，他想知道这个天使的头发在他的手指上是否会感到柔软。于是，他举起双手，手指滑过眼前这位满头沙色头发的天使。他看着蓝眼睛的天使闭上眼睛，夏洛克用手指触碰着他。但当夏洛克的手滑到天使的脖子上时，他感觉到脉搏轻轻敲打着他的手指。

于是他大声的问了出来:“天使有脉搏吗?”当夏洛克抬起头来看向他天使的脸时，他惊讶地发现约翰脸上挂着温暖的微笑。

“这个，我一点儿也不知道，”约翰答道，一边用手指勾住夏洛克的手指。

夏洛克觉得有一种温暖的感觉穿过他的胸膛。天哪，他真的很喜欢这个男人。

然后夏洛克从他们紧握的手中感觉到什么。夏洛克眯起眼睛看向那东西。

一个蛋白质棒。

什么?

这时夏洛克困惑的表情和约翰大胆的眼神相遇了。约翰现在处于医生模式。他咬着下唇，轻轻地把他的手从约翰的手里抽了出来，但他的小个子男人很固执。

夏洛克犹豫了一下，“约翰——”

“你感觉怎么样?”约翰打断了他。

夏洛克凝视着约翰的手，然后回答道:“有一点……头晕。”

约翰哼了一声，仍然没有松开他的手。

他把目光抬回到医生的脸上，看到了一种没有掩饰的忧虑和……愤怒?

夏洛克意识到有必要解释一下，“约翰——”

“说真的，夏洛克，你最后一次吃能帮助人体产生能量的东西是什么时候?”约翰厉声对他说。

夏洛克摇了摇头，他记不起上次吃一顿像样的饭是什么时候了。他很少住在庄园里。甚至在飞机上吃饭也不算。每次空姐送来外卖盒，当他看到下面压住的电话号码条时，夏洛克就拒绝吃它们。但他记得两天前吃过千层面。

“嗯……千层面算吗?”他迟疑地问道。

“什么时候?”

“两天……两天以前?”夏洛克犹豫着回答。

夏洛克松开手，看着约翰撕开蛋白棒的包装纸递给他。他接过，慢慢地咬了一口，目不转睛地盯着约翰。当约翰递给他茶时，他先品尝咖啡的香味，然后才呷了一口。

“怎么样?”约翰问。

夏洛克点点头，大胆地直视着约翰，“很完美，真的。”

当约翰的脸在他面前变红时，他感到胜利，然后他大声地呼出一口气。

“所以……嗯……你以后需要吃像样的饭。这样你才会恢复体力，一定要休息。所以请一天假。我们真的不希望你在任何人面前晕倒，”约翰说。

夏洛克扬起眉毛，“任何人，除了你?”他说。

约翰笑着说:“是的，夏洛克。任何人，除了我。”

夏洛克感到头晕目眩，几乎忘了他是一个人在诊所里和约翰在一起，他在和约翰调情，他的医生也在对他调情。他甚至没有试图掩饰脸上的笑容，“别担心，亲爱的医生。如果不是因为在你怀里，我是不会晕倒的。”

“所以，嗯……我在想如果…”约翰渐渐低了下来。

天哪，他要…

“是的,约翰?”夏洛克几乎上气不接下气地问道。

医生清了清嗓子，夏洛克才发现自己又成了观众，欣赏他那双美丽的眼睛。“一会儿？晚餐吗?”约翰问他,微笑着。

这一次，夏洛克甚至没有试图掩饰他的脸红。“好的,医生。”


	7. Chapter 7

从诊所走回空地的路竟然离奇的长。在夏洛克的陪伴下，约翰尽自己最大的努力表现得很专业。两个没有孩子的男人独自走出诊所确实可以开始交谈。但确实，一些路过的老人已经在看他们了。所以约翰试图保持距离。偶尔有人拍拍他的肩膀，摸摸他的手指，偷偷地瞟他一眼，他都能应付自如。

当他们回到座位上时，约翰立即被有关发生了什么事的问题连珠炮似地问个不停。他回答得很诚实，因为这没什么好隐瞒的，只是省略了他和夏洛克之间无耻调情的细节。幸运的是，当雷斯垂德校长走上讲台准备结束该项目的演讲时，他没有受到同行们的进一步质疑。约翰也走上了讲台，他做了自我介绍，并对与会者说了几句“谢谢”，然后当他结束演讲时，他的其他合作老师也跟了上来。

老师们鞠躬时，家长们鼓掌欢迎。到处都是说话声，学校的钟声表明当天的活动已经结束。家长和孩子们开始离开学校。他在找夏洛克和科林，但都没有找到。我猜科林等不及要回家了，或者发生了一些重要的事情。

在去停车场的路上，约翰遇见了娜娜艾玛和科林。那位好心的老太太告诉他，确实因为一件生意上的事需要夏洛克立即处理，这才促使他先走了。他反驳说不需要。然后，他简短地拥抱了科林，和他道别。

••••••••

约翰离开家去停车场时，椅子、桌子和临时搭建的舞台都被清理干净了。他没有车，但他有一辆自行车。他翻遍了包里的东西，翻出了他的考勤卡，骑车向出口的方向走去。当他回到自己的公寓时，他想给夏洛克发个短信，讨论他们在哪里见面，或者还可以见面吗?娜娜·艾玛说，那人有急事要办。约翰换上日常的衣服后，决定躺在床上好好想想每件事。

和夏洛克的约会。约翰没有约会，没有。他甚至不知道带他去哪里。所以他打算打电话叫了一个他认识的人来帮助他。他浏览着自己的通讯录，轻敲迈克的名字，按下呼叫按钮。连接成功了，他的朋友热情地跟他打招呼。

“约翰!我们刚才还在互相招手呢!”迈克在另一个电话里问候。

约翰笑了,“是啊。我只是想知道你能不能帮我个忙。我只是…现在才想起来了。”

迈克的立即回复了。“哦?当然!什么?”

约翰清了清嗓子，然后回答说:“我……要带某人去约会。”

他平静地说。

另一条线沉默了一会儿，约翰以为电话断了。他正要引起迈克的注意，这时他的朋友突然在另一条电话线上尖叫起来，使他吓了一跳。妈的，迈克有时会很大声。

“该死的，伙计!太棒了!那么谁是幸运儿呢?”迈克热情地问道。

约翰咽了口唾沫。“嗯，我……是Sher（本来想说Sherlock）——我是说，福尔摩斯先生。（ Mr. Holmes）”他不好意思地回答。

迈克哼了一声。“哇哦。出乎意料。”迈克说。

约翰能感觉到他的皮肤在发烫，因为他能想象迈克在电话另一端给他的狡黠的微笑。

“听着，迈克——说真的，伙计。不管你在想什么，事情不会就此结束。”

至少现在还没有。他只是想更多地了解这个谜，也就是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

迈克在另一条线上吹口哨。“嗯，我不知道他喜欢去哪里约会。但是从这个人的职业来判断：他可能喜欢餐馆。你懂吧?那种又大又漂亮的。”

约翰呻吟着。他也这么想。“是啊,他可能。”

约翰只去过一次高级餐厅，而且和他疏远的家人在一起，这一事实让他越来越怀疑自己的约会技巧。但如果他任由焦虑吞噬自己，他就无法按计划处理好这次约会。

“听着——谢谢迈克，真的。你帮了大忙。”约翰说。

“嘿，约翰?”迈克喊道，听起来有点严肃。

“什么事?”来了。

他的朋友在电话另一端重重地叹了口气。“只是……要照顾好你那颗脆弱的心，嗯?”迈克低声说。

约翰也叹了口气。“迈克——”

“我知道——我知道。你知道你在做什么。你只需要认真谨慎地走好每一步。我们真的不希望你们两个最后受到伤害。”

天啊，迈克，这是怎么得出来的?

“我们没有——”约翰开始想反驳，但又突然避开了。“好吧。嗯…谢谢,迈克。说真的。这很好。好建议。”

他的朋友在另一条线上哼着小曲。“顺便说一句,哈利打来了。“迈克突然说。

约翰笑了，他姐姐一个月没给他打电话了。他们最后一次谈话是在约翰找到新工作一周后。他想起哈利一想到要教孩子们，就兴奋得不得了。他的姐姐甚至提到她和克拉拉想收养一个婴儿来养活自己。约翰一想到这里就感到温暖。如果收养持续下去，他很快就会有一个侄女或侄子。

当迈克再次叫他的名字时，约翰从他的思绪中跳了出来。

约翰道歉并问道。“哦?她说了什么?”

迈克没有回答，约翰只能想象迈克咧着嘴笑的样子。

“她想见见夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”迈克说。天啊，不。幸好自己认识迈克，所以他可能夸大了自己对所看到的一切做出的结论，并告诉了哈利。

“该死的，迈克·斯坦福德——”约翰以警告的口吻开始说。

迈克在另一端笑了。

“你这个混蛋!——你到底跟我姐姐说了什么?”约翰怒喝道。

“喂，我什么也没说!”迈克辩解道。“我只是把你的照片寄给了她!不是我的错，你的照片大多是和小科林和他哥哥拍的。”迈克说着又笑了起来。

“天哪。如果我…上帝,迈克。”约翰用手抹了抹自己的脸，想象着迈克把他和夏洛克、科林的照片发给妹妹，哈利看到后一定会欣喜若狂。

迈克的回答又是一声大笑。

“别担心!”迈克安慰道。“约翰，你了解你姐姐。她只是想知道是什么导致你不像承诺的那样每周给她打三次电话。”

“亲爱的上帝，我不再是个孩子了。”约翰又用手抹了抹脸。我已经告诉她我的工作让我很忙。”约翰说，以及强调了一下“工作”这个词。

“是啊，但你姐姐实际上是更年长的那个。这该怪谁?“迈克斥责。

“喂——”约翰警告说。

“开玩笑。无所谓她呢?”

“是的，当然——我会的。谢谢你,迈克。你这个混蛋。”

他打断了迈克发自内心的笑声，立刻给他姐姐打了个电话。他知道他的姐姐不会放弃夏洛克·福尔摩斯这个话题，过了一个半小时他才对她耸耸肩，诚实地告诉她他和夏洛克有个约会。由于认识哈丽特（Harriet），约会让她的姐姐感到厌烦，并坚持说要他带夏洛克去夜总会，和他一起跳舞。听到他们“性”的暗号，约翰脸红了。但是他坚持说“不，哈丽特。夏洛克对此并不感兴趣。据我所知，这是规定。”他解释说，约会的目的就是了解对方，这让她的姐姐沮丧地呻吟起来，约翰以为哈丽特会挂断电话。事实上，她在电话中无耻地喊道:“当你已经和夏洛克·福尔摩斯上床时，一定要给我打电话!”结束了。

约翰面对镜子朝自己微笑。他穿了一件奶油色的套头衫，衬托出他淡黄色的头发。约会时的着装要求并不高，但约翰已经想好带夏洛克·福尔摩斯去一个地方，这还不包括穿西装打领带，也就是说不要去高级餐厅。约翰掸去褪了色的牛仔裤上的灰尘，穿上鞋子，从口袋里掏出手机，给夏洛克发短信，告诉他他们将在哪里见面。

••••••••

夏洛克懒洋洋地躺在那张空床上，他那件蓝色的绸袍从肩上垂下来，垂到地板上。他感到筋疲力尽。他竟然忘了告诉他的助手，即使在课程结束后，他也不能参加商务约会，这真是愚蠢至极。也因为这种强烈的感觉，让他完全忘记了一个老师。现在他结束了，因为一天的跑腿工作太多，腿都酸疼了。那个五十多岁、令人难以忍受的壮汉离了婚，蓄着可怕的胡子，自称是蒂莫西·哈内斯(Timothy Hanes)，他在越南经营着几家水上餐厅，其实根本不值这个价钱。但他的助手告诉他，根据他父亲传递的信息，他有一笔宝贵的资产。夏洛克摸了摸哈内斯先生脖子上敏感的皮肤，哈内斯先生厚颜无耻地动了动，如果他没有推断出这位老人是时候吃他留在办公室里的高血压药的话，他几乎要把自己的生命都献出来了。上帝啊!但这是一件好事，提供一个正当的理由，使老人被迫先走在他前面。

他深深地陷入了沉思，抓起一个松软的枕头，抱在怀里，下巴搁在柔软的枕头上。他的大多数客户都觉得他很有吸引力。他忍不住想知道约翰是否也这样觉得。一想到约翰确实是在约他出去。但他自己不认为这是约会。如果感情用事，他不擅长约会。他通常认为自己无法约会。如果有这样一个词的话。但与父母客户的商务约会则是另一回事。生意就是生意。而他的客户通常是主动追求他的人——但约翰不是业务。所以，即使是出去吃饭只是为了好玩，或者只是为了找个伴，他也不会介意，因为他和约翰在一起。但不知何故，他既紧张又兴奋。一想到约翰，他又想起了他们无耻的调情。如果他们在外面吃饭……夏洛克一想到……天哪，约翰那几乎是饥饿的眼神，转瞬即逝的抚摸。他越来越难思考这个问题。突然，夏洛克发现自己在床上扭动着身子。他的手痛得想摸自己。不——他甚至不在家里，也不在自己的公寓里!尊重是他母亲教给他的第一课——无论是一个人、一件财产，还是某个300岁的文艺复兴时期的头骨。再加上他十八岁时被娜娜·艾玛发现和别人在一起的事实，一个男人，就在他躺的这张床上，只是那个以前的大学同学被他勒死了——为了一个实验，他温和地解释道。在一个人被勒死之前紫色的印记会出现多少分钟?由于一些不利的结果，包括他差点被他同学的父母起诉，他被自己的父母禁止进入英国最好的实验室。那是很久以前的事了，但娜娜·爱玛自愿让他和科林住进她的公寓还是很不错的。夏洛克很感激自己在经历了今天学校里发生的不幸和那次血腥的约会之后，已经筋疲力尽了。所以不管是和约翰约会还是出去吃饭，约翰都可以等。对吧?夏洛克现在什么都不想想。他的床感觉好极了。就连一分钟前还在成长的成员也忘记了。睡眠的需要比触摸的需要更重要。他先休息一下，让世界见鬼去吧。  
他正要被睡意拖走，这时他的电话响了。他的眼睛猛地睁开，又眯起眼睛盯着头顶上的手机。当他抓住它时，它又发出砰的一声。

同一个人,是吗?

令他沮丧的是，他没有看短信，而是按下呼叫选项，把电话放在耳朵上。

夏洛克恼怒地吐出一口气，用低沉的男中音对着他不太喜欢的人说话，对着电话那头的人轻蔑地说。 “无论你是谁，无论你做什么，无论你想对我做什么，到目前为止都不会有人知道。我要结束这次通话，你再也不要给我打电话了!你会收到一封自动的电子邮件，它会告诉你让联系我的助手——看在上帝对世界上所有圣人和罪人的爱的份上——给个约定——不要打扰我——在我想睡觉的时候——！”

他数到五，当没有人接电话时，他得意地笑了。然后他按下结束呼叫按钮，提示屏幕返回打开的消息。夏洛克惊恐地睁大了眼睛，想看看谁是他愤怒的对象。

[消息收到:19:08]约翰·华生 

你好！嗯，我是约翰。这是关于我之前发出的信息。呃…我知道我们可以,嗯……吃什么?嗯——出去吃吗?如果你喜欢的话。如果你看到这个，请回个电话。待会儿见。还有，嗯——注意安全。:)

夏洛克疯狂地跳下床，把手机扔在羽绒被上。他脱下长袍，跑到浴室去做他的事情。他花了十分钟洗完一生中最快的一次澡，然后走到抽屉前，拿起一件休闲的衣服——黑色长裤、蓝色长袖衬衫(这算不上时尚，但不管怎样——!)他穿上鞋子，弄乱了卷发，径直走到门口——差点撞上娜娜·艾玛——她正在跟他说科林在她收夏洛克的衣服时睡着了。他低声道歉，吻了吻老太太的脸颊。他正要下楼梯，娜娜·艾玛叫了他一声。他转过身，及时拿起钱包和手机。当那位好心的女士挥手让他离开时，他朝娜娜·艾玛咧嘴一笑。  
伦敦天色渐暗，眼看又要下起倾盆大雨，夏洛克叫了一辆出租车，口口声声说出了约翰发来的第一封短信的地址——他内心深处希望，他和约翰之间即将开始的这段感情没有就此结束。

••••••••

约翰站在那里目瞪口呆地看着他的手机屏幕，十秒钟后他刚打通的电话就结束了。说实话，当他看到夏洛克接通电话时，他的心都快跳出来了。是的。最后。他得出的结论是，他真的，非常，非常喜欢夏洛克。

但当他接电话时，却不是他所期待的电话。但那是夏洛克吗?是吗?但到底发生了什么?

他对着手机屏幕上模糊的影像眨了眨眼睛，脑子里回放着电话里的声音。他的大脑几乎没有注意到这些话，没有打电话给助理，预约，和睡觉?他瘫倒在身后的椅子上。

约翰突然感到被抛弃了。不是要吹嘘他的恋爱史，但这将是第一次有人让他有这种感觉。他通常是那个说'不'的人。

他叹了口气。这就是'它'的感觉。

当乔治巷市场（the George'Lane Market）上的人开始增多时，他慢慢地环顾四周。这就是他给夏洛克发的晚饭地点。人不是那么多,但也不是少。附近的餐车提供了许多街头食品——其中一些是沙漠和世界其他地方的美食。也有游客经常光顾的小站。但是对于当地人来说，这个地方是一个著名的约会场所。对那些享受一点隐私的人，也有临时的餐馆。

“好了。”约翰自言自语道。别妄想了，约翰。

他把手机塞进后兜里，回到停放自行车的地方。但就在他要转弯的时候，一辆出租车打滑了，差点撞到附近的一个小摊上。

约翰咒骂了一声。“喂!小心!”他对出租车司机喊道。

约翰半跑半走地穿过车道的另一边，走到出租车跟前，乘客的车门开了，映入眼帘的是夏洛克。夏洛克看起来要哭了。在黄色灯柱的光线下，苍白的绿灰色的眼睛变得红了。

“约翰……”那人低声说，眼睛扫视着他的脸，疯狂地移动着，好像在寻找什么东西。

约翰咽了口唾沫，点点头，嘴唇紧紧地笑着。“对，是我。”

他看着夏洛克慢慢地环顾四周，焦急地看着周围的人。这时，约翰注意到游客和过路人已经聚集在他们周围。开始下雨了。

约翰向出租车司机伸出一只手，用手掌遮住了头，挡住了雨滴的砰砰声。  
“你付钱了吗?”他问夏洛克。

“哦。”夏洛克喘了口气。那个高个子男人朝他眨了眨眼睛，好像刚从梦中醒来。然后低头看他的钱包，翻找着，当他似乎找不到他要找的东西时，眼睛眯了起来。

“好吧——让我——”约翰说。

歇洛克摇了摇头，目光又转向他。“不——我——”

约翰轻轻地摸了摸夏洛克的手，从口袋里掏出20多块钱。

“没关系。”他微笑着说，一边把账单递给出租车司机。

“我很抱歉。约翰——真的——我——那个电话是——不是——”歇洛克结结巴巴地说，约翰举起一只手。

“嘿，夏洛克——等等。慢慢来，好吗?”约翰对夏洛克微微一笑。看他现在的状况。他原谅夏洛克就够了。  
夏洛克点了点头，约翰忍不住伸手去摸夏洛克太阳穴上的一个湿发卷。他这么做了。他的手指慢慢地伸出来，将发卷塞回到夏洛克的耳朵后。令他高兴的是，他看到夏洛克苍白的脖子上绽开了一片红晕。约翰放下手，把手插进口袋，夏洛克的目光落在人行道上。

“所以。”约翰说着，试图再次引起夏洛克的注意，后者亲切地抬头看着他

。

在约翰脑子里一团混乱的思绪中，包括夏洛克在内，感叹他们终于来到了他们的约会地点。约翰决定为他好好利用这一晚。

“让我们吃点暖和的东西吧。”浑身湿漉漉的约翰向看着乱糟糟的卷发到鞋子的夏洛克宣布。

••••••••

约翰应该知道的一件事是—夏洛克讨厌下雨。  
夏洛克讨厌它给他带来的阴郁感觉。由于发生了这些不幸，夏洛克更加讨厌下雨了。现在他们被困在一个小空间里吃中餐——海鲜中餐。他静静地注视着他前面这个小个子男人，那么热切地咀嚼着约翰为自己点的第二盘奶油虾，而约翰给他点了一份虾汤。他还没尝过，但他先吃了大蒜面包——健康问题。他对虾过敏。他十几岁的时候染上了这种病，所以每一次他都随身携带一种抗组胺药物。但当他长大成人，决定不吃海鲜时，他就不再带这种药了。  
但现在，他不知道该怎么告诉约翰。他不想让约翰因为第一次约会没吃饱而感到难过。倾盆大雨已经毁了他们的约会。

而且，因为约翰的缘故，他现在想尝尝这汤，这种感觉也不好。约翰吃得很起劲，现在正看着他。他看着约翰吞下他的食物，目光坚定，搅动着他内心的某种东西，于是他也吞了下去。

“夏洛克，”约翰叫他。

歇洛克眨了两下眼睛，微微张着嘴。“嗯?”

“你还好吧?”约翰关切地问他。

“我——”

“还好吧——?”

“是的。当然。”

约翰慢慢地点点头，微笑着，然后指着他们面前的碗。“你还没吃完饭呢。”

夏洛克的目光落在他面前的虾汤上，就像它是一颗炸弹。“哦,我……嗯。是的——我会——对不起。”他又结结巴巴地说，上帝，他太紧张了。因为他上一次吃海鲜是在很长一段时间之后。

夏洛克尴尬地笑了笑，把勺子舀到碗里喝了一口。他闭上眼睛咽了下去。他的胸口已经在收缩——好像它知道接下来会发生什么。他一勺又一勺地吃。在他喝到第四口时，约翰停住了他的手。歇洛克看着约翰的手，他顺着他的手臂，最终目光落到了约翰的脸上。

“夏洛克——你的脸在……发肿。"约翰吃惊地说，眼睛因担心而睁得大大的。

就在那时，夏洛克意识到了他的行为是愚蠢的。但他还没来得及回答，约翰就已经从椅子上站起来，拿起电话，一面盯着夏洛克，一边用一种急迫的语气打电话给某人。那也是头晕袭击他的时候。他挣扎着呼吸，双手紧握着桌子的两边。世界在他周围倾斜。他的五脏六腑想要释放出来。当他试图睁开眼睛的时候，他没有看到前面的人，但是当他屈服于黑暗的召唤时，他感受到了身后温暖有力的手臂。夏洛克最后听到的是约翰在他身后一遍又一遍地咒骂。


	8. Chapter 8

约翰在夏洛克的病房外来回踱步。

差点。约翰觉得自己才是真正的罪魁祸首。他把夏洛克拖进了一家中餐馆，甚至没有问他是否想在那里吃饭。当他本应该问夏洛克他想在哪里吃饭或者想吃什么——他最喜欢的食物是什么——或者更好的时候，他本应该问夏洛克他是否对海鲜过敏。他呻吟着。好吧。这件事他不应该全怪自己。他的确不知道夏洛克有过敏反应。但说真的，这不能怪夏洛克。当然，夏洛克从来不想有过敏反应，但约翰想知道的是，为什么夏洛克即使知道自己对虾汤有过敏反应，他仍然喝了虾汤？

约翰重重地叹了口气，瘫坐在门边的一把椅子上。他捏了捏鼻梁，听着夏洛克房间里悄无声息的谈话。夏洛克大约一小时前醒来时，他内疚地看着约翰。他的表情可以理解为——夏洛克认为：我们之间已经结束了，他在责怪自己。天啊，他多想把夏洛克抱在怀里，告诉他这不是他的错。从那以后已经两个小时了。在夏洛克接受急救后，他被抬上了救护车，并立即被送往医院。幸好圣玛丽医院离市场只有十五分钟的路程。

当夏洛克被宣布脱离危险时，约翰再也没有感到过那种宽慰。比如当他在军队的时候，他救了一个士兵的命。但不知怎么的，他找不到自己和夏洛克说话的声音。当他终于看到夏洛克的目光时，夏洛克对他笑了笑，虽然他没有'看到'他的眼睛。谢天谢地，一阵敲门声打破了他们之间的沉默，使他避免了一场尴尬的谈话。娜娜·艾玛和科林一起进来了。当他们到达后，夏洛克被紧急送往急诊室，约翰打电话给娜娜艾玛，告诉她发生了什么事。但是现在，她也责备自己没有告诉约翰。她从夏洛克小时候就在照顾他。但约翰坚持说这不是她的错，并向她保证夏洛克现在正受到保护与关注。直到娜娜艾玛来的时候，他才挂断电话。看到夏洛克醒着，保姆松了口气。当夏洛克轻轻地叫她，示意她拥抱他时，约翰对着他面前的小团聚笑了。然后科林跑向夏洛克，孩子跳到床上拥抱他的哥哥，约翰内心的某种东西被爱融化了。但尽管他很想留下来，他还是清了清嗓子，暂时中断了团聚。他低声对娜娜·艾玛说，他要去自助餐厅喝杯咖啡，然后没有看夏洛克就离开了房间。他感到内疚。甚至是个混蛋。他不应该是这样的。但他需要再次整理自己的情绪。如果他和夏洛克还要继续下去的话……  
在他们之间。他得先确定夏洛克是否信任他，因为如果那个人不能告诉他可能导致他死亡的过敏反应，约翰怀疑夏洛克是否会把他的心托付给他。

过去的严重错误不应该在将来再犯。

••••••••

“夏洛克，亲爱的?”他听到一个声音在叫他，接着是轻轻捏了捏他的手。  
夏洛克在她面前眨了眨眼睛，发现娜娜·艾玛正坐在椅子上焦急地看着他。老太太灰白的头发似乎在屋里的灯光下闪闪发光。“你一直盯着门边有一段时间了。你又觉得不舒服了吗?头晕吗?”娜娜艾玛问道。

夏洛克点了点头。尽管他不能指出他是因为药物的副作用而感到的不适，还是他担心约翰现在对他的看法。

娜娜·艾玛轻轻地碰了碰他紧握着的手。“你知道，他非常担心，”她轻声说。说的是'他'，他知道她在说约翰。  
“我知道。”夏洛克平静地回答。

“我们也是。科林他睡不着觉。”娜娜·艾玛指着一头垂在歇洛克身边轻轻打着鼾的黑发说。他低头看着弟弟，手指穿过科林乌黑的卷发。当男孩轻轻地靠在他的怀里时，他笑了。

“对不起，娜娜。”过了一会儿，他低声说，小心翼翼地不吵醒身边的科林。

夏洛克抬头一看，娜娜正朝他微笑。那是一个会心的微笑。“哦，夏洛克。”  
他咬着下唇，平生第一次承认自己做错了什么。

“我知道我应该告诉约翰我的病情。但我害怕破坏我们——我们在外面吃饭的兴致。我确实意识到，但我估计错了一个事实，我还是不能对这件事免疫，”夏洛克解释说，他指着自己的双手接着说，“但是我确实已经很多年没有发作了，娜娜——”

娜娜·艾玛点头表示同意。“是的，的确——”她打断他说，“但那是因为你到现在还没有吃到对你有害的东西。”她暗示道，然后继续说下去。“夏洛克，难道你把华生老师看得那么低吗?他是一个医生。当然，如果他知道你的健康问题，他会担心的。但这并不意味着他会放弃你。他肯定不会只因为你过敏而被吓跑吧?如果你对他诚实，他肯定会更加照顾你。还有——”娜娜·艾玛从椅子上站起来，停了一下。“如果这个男人真的喜欢你，那肯定不是过敏反应把他吓跑了。对吧?”娜娜捏了捏他的手，松开了，朝门口走去。

歇洛克想起娜娜的话。如果娜娜·艾玛是对的，夏洛克就应该想办法向约翰解释一切。但当夏洛克只知道他是一名前军医、上尉和他弟弟的班主任时，他还能敞开心扉讲述他不平凡的生活吗?有几次他抓住了约翰的目光，发现约翰好像认为他有很多秘密。但是夏洛克跟约翰一样对他着迷。

••••••••

门外传来一阵低沉的谈话声，然后门被轻轻地推开了。约翰透过门往里看，看见夏洛克时，他轻轻地笑了。

“嘿，”约翰向他打招呼。他走进房间，轻轻地关上身后的门，想起了夏洛克的弟弟，他坐在夏洛克床边的椅子上睡着了。

“嗨,”夏洛克笑了。但是约翰没有回应，相反，他走到床的另一边，坐在空椅子上。他伸手去拉夏洛克的手，把它捧到嘴边。夏洛克的手曾经在商务会议上被吻过。虽然他没有太注意那些时后，但现在约翰在做这件事，这让他感觉很亲密。约翰像那样呆了一会儿，然后他紧抿着嘴看着他。夏洛克不知道约翰是不是在生他的气。

“你的医生说……他分配给你的,他说你明天可以出院。但患有严重过敏反应的病人应该留下来，并在接下来的24小时内进行监测。所以……你会呆在这里。”约翰用嘶哑的声音说。

歇洛克担心地撇了撇下唇，把目光落在约翰的肩上。“约翰。我知道，我…我错得太离谱了，没有告诉你。我——”夏洛克停了下来。他的手突然变得冰冷，这让他很惊讶，也让他感到困惑，他不应该已经习惯了吗？他看了看约翰，发现那人用双手捂着脸。夏洛克听到他叹了口气。“——确实是大错特错。”约翰低声咒骂道。

夏洛克听不出约翰说了什么，因为约翰的声音被他的手捂得严严实实的。但誓言很明确。

“我很抱歉……”夏洛克平静地说。

在说话之前，约翰喘了口气。“现在不是谈这个的时候，夏洛克。你仍然需要休息。”他听到约翰用最后一口气说，夏洛克不禁想，这是不是约翰说他们已经结束的方式。

“不好吗?”夏洛克沉默了一会儿，迟疑地问道。

“是有点不好。”约翰回答说。

夏洛克低头看了看自己的手指，手指抓着膝盖上那张皱巴巴的床单。他很着急，不知道自己的手在做什么。

“对了。”约翰简短地点了点头。“娜娜·艾玛要找科林，我最好把他叫醒。这样你就可以休息了……”

听到最后一段话，夏洛克失去了耐心。他突然感到恼火。这是错误的。他知道这是他的错，但现在他却感觉很好——他努力不让自己说任何会加剧房间里酝酿的紧张气氛的话。是的，约翰在乎。是夏洛克的错，故事到此结束。继续，夏洛克。就像之前一样。

当约翰能够唤醒科林时，他的弟弟盲目地伸手去抓他，在他的脸颊上亲了一下。当约翰小声对孩子说娜娜艾玛在外面等着时，他顺便弄乱了科林的卷发。科林看着夏洛克，和约翰离开时他向夏洛克挥了挥手。现在只有他一个人了。他有足够的时间在约翰回来之前生闷气。他确实想一个人过舒服的生活，但最后一个想法并不能让他感到舒服。

••••••••

在夏洛克出院后，娜娜·艾玛让他信任的邻居开车送他们回福尔摩斯庄园。她清楚，所以她不会让夏洛克这么做，这位好心的老太太补充说，她现在不会冒险让夏洛克一个人开车。

他们到家后，夏洛克问为什么不是约翰开车来接他们，娜娜·艾玛抱歉地笑着说，昨天夏洛克还在睡觉的时候，这位好老师已经向她道歉了。

“工作的原因,他说。从现在起两周后要进行实地考察。”当他们走近庄园的门廊时，娜娜·艾玛说。“别担心，夏洛克。他还会在学校，你知道……”娜娜·艾玛用揶揄的声音说。“一旦你重新站起来，你可能就是那个照顾科林的人。”她高兴地补充道。跟在娜娜·艾玛后面的科林伸出他的小舌头，张大嘴巴——在你的梦里——对他说。夏洛克瞪了他弟弟一眼，他弟弟只是无辜地耸了耸肩，然后先进了屋。娜娜·艾玛轻声笑着，嘀咕着想让麦考夫使他们幼稚的戏份再添一分。

夏洛克翻了翻眼珠，然后又回到他们的话题上:“差不多——我想……我也有工作上的原因，娜娜。”就这样结束了谈话。最后他说了声谢谢和再见，然后径直回了自己的房间。

在前一天和约翰谈话后，他确实睡着了。沉闷。他甚至希望他最终能和约翰谈谈。

••••••••

歇洛克洗了个舒服的澡，躺在床上。他这周的日程安排很满。还有科林的实地考察。在两周内……他从床上坐了起来，从桌子上拿起手机，然后坐在床边。他点了一下短信应用程序，浏览通讯录——当他找到自己要找的东西时，他开始缓慢而小心地输入一条新信息。

|  
|  
收件人:John  
|  
|我到家了。—— SH  
|

然后他按下了发送按钮。他又躺在床上，等了又等，直到睡着了。夏洛克醒来时，太阳已经落山了，现在已经是晚上六点了。他查了一下电话，想找到约翰的答复，但是没有。他又站起来，走到他的桌旁。他检查了他的助手留给他签字的文件。他读了一些，但由于某种原因，他找不到自己的重点。显然，他的心思不在这里。

如果他现在不这么心烦意乱，他会做得很好的。

他很久没有这样了。但并不是说他把约翰当成了使他分心的因素。他的……感情?是吗?

就在那时，他的电话响了。他敲了敲这条新消息，读了起来。他希望这次能约约翰出去，结果却发现约翰已经为他或他们做了决定。

|  
|  
消息收到|约翰  
|  
|在我看来，我太不专业了。我所做的…这种事不会再发生了。我向你道歉。  
|

然后一条新消息又出现了。

|  
|  
消息收到|约翰：  
|  
|你应该休息一下，福尔摩斯先生。晚安。  
|

夏洛克咬了咬下唇。他的胸口发紧。他的手颤抖着，隐隐作痛。未流的眼泪迫使他闭上眼睛。他呼出了气，就这样吧，约翰。夏洛克边想边强迫自己睁开眼睛，终于打好了回信。

|  
|回复:约翰  
|  
|很高兴见到你，华生先生。——SH  
|

约翰的回答来得很快。就在那时，夏洛克意识到他对约翰的真实感情不仅仅是分散了注意力。

|  
|  
消息收到|约翰：  
|  
|你也是（As well）,福尔摩斯先生。  
|

可能使他毁灭。


	9. Chapter 9

约翰眯着眼看着桌上的文件，重重地叹了口气。他向后靠在椅子上，看了看手腕上的手表，借着桌上的灯，上面显示十点半。天哪，已经很晚了。

他用手后跟按住眼睛，最后用手指梳理头发。最近发生的事情使他突然感到特别疲倦。约翰唯一能感激的是，他的学生现在比以往任何时候都更守规矩。上完上午的课后，他让学生们回家，然后回到他的桌前，完成学校的作业和他需要做的讲义。  
说到他的学生，早些时候，当他周一几乎完成了实地考察的签字同意表格的归档时，他接到了一个学生家长的电话。他被告知，他们的儿子因健康问题不能参加实地考察。

健康问题。

他点了一下舌头（tongue），看手机里有没有新信息，因为他想起了一个人。他知道此时夏洛克还醒着。

他可能会签署一些商业文件或审阅它们。

两周过去了，自从他发了最后一条短信之后，他每天都在后悔。他知道这很困难。他的意思是要做出决定，理清他亲身经历的各种情绪。但确实有一段时间了。

除了他自己造成的痛苦，看到科林每天上学的样子，他的心就像被扎了一刀。这孩子身上的每一点都让他想起夏洛克。但就连科林似乎也不愿和他交谈。这个孩子甚至停止了画画。早晨休息时，当他走近科林时，那孩子只是得意地看了他一眼。一天结束时，当他挥手说“再见”时，科林怒视着他，这让娜娜·艾玛感到慌乱并连忙向他道歉。她甚至提到夏洛克也有同样的行为。心情不好，很生气。娜娜问他和夏洛克是否已经谈过了，约翰说他选择慢慢来，然后被审问了两分钟。娜娜又花了一分钟就如何对付夏洛克给出了坚定的建议。娜娜向约翰告别时，约翰感到迷迷糊糊的，他勉强点了点头。

在他发现他的手机里什么也没有之后，他又回去做他的事了。但他的大脑就是不愿放开这些想法。他相信是他结束了这一切。为此，约翰感到内疚。

该死。已经两个星期了，但是他为什么会——哦。

约翰想到这个主意时，仿佛他头上有个灯泡亮了起来。

两天了。科林还没有通过他的同意书。娜娜艾玛说她可以签合同，但由于健康原因她不能和他们一起去。那就只剩下夏洛克和科林了。  
约翰又从桌子上抓起他的电话，敲了敲夏洛克的电话号码。当约翰呼出声音时，电话线接通了。

要专业，约翰。约翰自言自语道。别搞砸了。

SH:“这里是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”

约翰显然没有听到的那个深沉的男中音在另一个电话里受到了欢迎。

夏洛克的声音似乎低沉而遥远，但约翰并不在意。听到那个男人的声音，他松了一口气。

“呃……嗨，夏洛克。这里是……约翰。我只是——”

SH：“华生先生，真想不到。”

听到夏洛克讥讽的声音，约翰感到一只手抓住了他的胸膛。他没有理睬。

电话那头，约翰听到夏洛克叹了口气。

SH:“我能为我弟弟的老师做点什么吗?”

真的吗?我想再次见到你。约翰想。

“是的。我，我只是想问一下你是否会在两天内和科林一起去实地考察?他的同意书还没有——”

SH:“我不知道。也许我会的。也许不会。这取决于我的心情。”

“好吧——”

SH：“还有别的事吗?”

他听到夏洛克说话后传来一阵低沉的笑声。但他肯定不是夏洛克的。约翰又没有理睬。

约翰咬着下唇，闭上眼睛。他又靠在椅背上，后脑勺撞在椅背上。

“我……我只是想问问你今晚是否愿意——”

另一边传来一阵低沉的男人味的笑声。现在约翰确信电话是开着扩音器的。

SH:“很遗憾，华生先生，恕我直言，我没有那么多时间。我需要完成一些——”

接着，约翰听到夏洛克轻轻地倒抽了一口气，然后继续说下去，声音有些含糊不清。

”——商业建议，你已经知道我是个大忙人。除了我们已经讨论过的问题，你还能不能谈谈这次通话的要点?如果我还记得的话，你已经结束了这之间的一切——一段关系——可能——也许——在你……和……我之间。”

“夏洛克，你到底在哪儿?”约翰问道，声音坚定。

SH:“不要!”夏洛克突然厉声说道，把约翰弄糊涂了，尽管他觉得这不是为他准备的。

“你能让我先说完吗?”约翰厉声回答。虽然他的声音缺乏权威。他突然感到筋疲力尽。

SH:“这一点你在上次的短信里已经说得很清楚了。”

妈的。约翰从夏洛克的声音中感受到了伤害。

对了。最后一条短信。我很抱歉。我真的很忙。如果你认为我已经拒绝你了，我很抱歉。我只是——”他停了下来，一只手拨弄着他的头发。“我知道。我搞砸了，夏洛克。我很抱歉。我再也不会了——我发誓。我从来没有想过要让你觉得自己被遗忘了。准备学校的实地考察，我只有两周的时间。还有——”

SH:“好吧。我接受你的道歉。还有别的事吗?”

“我——什么?”

约翰听到电话那头传来轻轻的嘶嘶声和几乎听不见的呻吟声。然后又是夏洛克的声音。

SH:“亲爱的上帝，我真的要重复一遍吗?我讨厌重复我自己的话——”

“我的意思是……你原谅我了吗?”

SH:“当然。”

然后约翰听到一声轻轻的咕哝。

“什么——夏洛克，你当真吗？”

SH:“嗯，如果我不是，那你从一开始就在跟一条死线说话。”

然后是另一种声音，他知道这是他当军医时记得的。当他把针扎进病人的手臂时，听到病人发出轻轻的嘶嘶声。

该死的。约翰意识到这一点时发出了嘶嘶声。夏洛克现在就在外面的某个地方，被什么东西刺穿了。现在他认为是他背后的原因。但他还没来得及问夏洛克身在何处，那人就抢先了一步。

SH:“我们星期一到达时，我会把同意书带来。如果我没记错的话，公共汽车早上六点半出发，是吗?”夏洛克急促地说。

“是的。”约翰确认。

“好吧，在那之前——”夏洛克答道。

“夏洛克!等一下——”可是那长长的哔哔声回答了他。

电话结束时，约翰咒骂起来。现在他再也睡不着了。见鬼去吧——他现在会想夏洛克会在哪里，和他在一起的那些人是谁?

但是万一夏洛克，和化学药剂（substances）呢?约翰用一只胳膊遮住眼睛。如果是真的，那就不关他的事了。因为就像夏洛克说的，约翰已经结束了这一切。

敲门声把约翰从沉思中惊醒。

“晚上好，华生先生。”安德森的脸看上去有点沾沾自喜，从门里往外瞥了一眼。

“哦。晚上好。”约翰回敬道。

“我们要关闭大门了。你是呆在这里还是回家，先生?”

约翰被逗乐了，他朝警卫笑了笑。"菲利普（Philip），我很抱歉耽搁了你这么久。我把这个包好就走。十分钟——如果可以的话。”

菲利普点点头。“当然可以，先生。祝您晚安。”卫兵转身背对着他，在约翰还没来得及回答之前就把门关上了。

“谢谢。”约翰在寂静的房间里低声说。

约翰把文件小心地叠好，重新摆好桌子，然后站起身来，把台灯的开关弹掉，耸了耸肩。他往门口走去，肩上挎着邮袋。

约翰再看了一眼他的小港湾，打开门走了出去，把门锁上，走进了黑夜中。

••••••••

夏洛克一边把手机放回外套口袋，一边低声咒骂着。他盯着自己所在的小巷，寻找他拜访过的那些无家可归的疯子。其中一个无家可归的人，维吉尔，前一天晚上一直患流感。这个小伙子是他最好的资产之一，当他需要帮助，以他跟踪的个性，他的父母想让他继承合伙人的业务。但他从来不喜欢那些大人物去的赌场或沉迷于任何形式的赌博。赌博是商人的弱点之一。要不是因为妈妈严格的家规，他父亲差点就进了监狱。 

回到他的问题，维吉尔无法从他的临时床上起来，所以夏洛克得到了维吉尔的兄弟文森特的帮助。这是文森特第一次帮忙。当他和他的伙伴们成功地追踪到一个潜在的商机后，夏洛克接了约翰的电话。但后来，文森特的团伙无耻地重现了他们在街对面一所空房子屋顶上看到的景象。这是一栋四层楼高的建筑，看起来空荡荡的，但在屋顶上，小伙子们报告说，他们看到了类似毒品交易和赌博交易的场景。

重现的场景配有道具。很明显，它包括注射器、针头、安全剂量的物质和噪音。

夏洛克在电话里半听半听地听着约翰和那帮人说话。但当小伙子们让他喝加了一点溶液的伏特加时。一切都乱了套。

结果，和约翰的谈话，他真的，真的很想发生。他又把事情搞砸了。他从来没有对约翰生气的意思，但是他周围的人已经使他失去了耐心。

翻起他外套的领子，掸去上面的灰尘。他从蹲着的地方站了起来，离开孩子们去照顾维吉尔，带着他带来的药和娜娜做的盒饭。

夏洛克不是瘾君子。但事实上，他以前也用过一点。当他需要一个简单的方法来打发无聊的时候。或者为了立刻从紧张的长途商务飞行中分心。又或者只是为了感到自由自在——哪怕只是几个小时——哪怕只是在他的脑海中。

他叫了辆出租车回到娜娜家，想向约翰解释到底发生了什么事。事实不是约翰想的那样。但约翰会让他解释吗?再一想，夏洛克想到——他为什么要解释?这不是约翰的责任。

事情还没有开始，就已经做了。

那，就没什么可失去的了——事实清楚地摆在他面前——他永远不会失去他从未拥有过的东西。


	10. Chapter 10

星期一早上下了一场中雨。在Sunny March的停车场，五颜六色的雨伞和小雨衣装饰着等候区。一些孩子在雨中玩耍，踩着他们的小鞋子，被他们的父母拽着。有些人已经厌倦了抱怨，而有些人则安静地伏在旅行袋上，睡在父母的膝盖上，坐在阴凉的长椅下。三辆发动机嗡嗡作响的校车正等着老师们在校长办公室进行最后的通话。

早晨五点半钟，夏洛克把车开进停车场。雨刚刚停了下来，偶尔有几滴柔和的雨点被风吹来。他把车停在他常去的地方，关掉引擎，然后盯着后视镜上的卷发。他倾了倾身子，然后把一只胳膊搭在座位的头枕上，把手伸向后座，用手肘轻轻地碰了碰正在打鼾的小乘客。

“嘿,卡比兽。醒醒。我们到了。”科林纹丝不动，夏洛克轻轻地拍了拍弟弟的肩膀。

“科林。”夏洛克又喊道。

孩子呻吟着试图转过身去，如果夏洛克没有跳到座位中间的位置，他差点就要摔倒。

“科林!”歇洛克嘶嘶地说，然后伸出双手，试图纠正他弟弟的姿势。

“拜托——醒醒，不然我就叫娜娜。她会生气的，你知道的。她叫你规矩点——”

他弟弟只是含含糊糊地说了声“不”。夏洛克叹了口气。他把自己从尴尬的处境中解脱出来，打开门，雨后的凉风轻抚着他的脸颊，弄乱了他的卷发。

太好了。就好了。歇洛克心里嘀咕着。

他关上门，又打开另一扇。科林打了个哆嗦，打了个喷嚏，他抬起膝盖，并双手拥抱了他们。

“你还好吗?感觉不舒服吗?”夏洛克担心地问。另一个闷声说:“不，我很好。”科林回答道。

夏洛克脱下了他身上的连帽衫，但脱下后他打了个寒战。时间还早，虽然科林在热水浴缸里洗过澡，娜娜在给科林洗澡的时候确保浴缸里的水是热的，但夏洛克猜想他的弟弟一定是真的不舒服。科林从周六晚上就一直在打喷嚏，医生给他注射了急救感冒药水，即使现在已经有点好了，夏洛克还是忍不住担心起来。也许从娜娜的公寓到苏塞克斯来来回回的旅行对他弟弟来说是件累人的事。夏洛克自己也不太舒服。在周五晚上成功但令人沮丧的散步之后，他也一直在发烧。之所以成功，是因为他驳回了怀亚特先生未来的任何商业计划，这位白发苍苍的商人显然是个赌王，并向他的父母报案。虽然他的妈妈不赞成他的调查方法，但她仍然心存感激。他的爸爸甚至松了一口气，他从来都不喜欢这个男人。他说了一些关于军队本能的事情，夏洛克记得他纠正他父亲说那是直觉，但谈话最后还是被驳回了。

夏洛克走过去坐在科林旁边，双手抱着弟弟的腰，想把他抱起来。

“你要迟到了你知道吗?看到你一直缠着我的那棵大柳树，你不兴奋吗?”

科林起床时又呻吟了一声。他用手后跟揉了揉眼睛，然后打了个哈欠。

“它不只是一棵柳树。它是那片森林中最古老的。”科林模仿国家地理频道播音员的声音说。

但夏洛克只是半听半听。他皱着眉头给弟弟穿上连帽衫。这对他来说相当大，但重要的是科林会感到温暖。

科林看着他，好像他长了角。  
“什么?”

夏洛克耸了耸肩，然后想起了他弟弟刚才的解释:“我刚刚意识到你看了太久的国家地理频道。”

科林笨拙地站了起来，扑到夏洛克的怀里。夏洛克抱住了他，他们从车里出来。

“当然，”科林低声说，“还是你宁愿让我看着你对约翰生闷气?”

什么? !

夏洛克像一只野猫一样咧着嘴笑着，慢慢地把他的弟弟的屁股抱起。

“那是不公平的，科林·艾尔弗雷德。你想让我把你留在树林里自生自灭吗?”当他们开始向阴影处走去时，夏洛克低声威胁道。弟弟还没来得及回答，夏洛克就把他的肋骨搔得痒痒的。他的哥哥厚着脸皮咯咯地笑着，科林试图用他的胳膊当挡箭牌，结果两人都笑了。直到科林上气不接下气，夏洛克才停下来。他把柯林放在一张空板凳上，他哥哥刚坐下，柯林就已经和他同学的一位家长谈起黄蜂的事了。夏洛克揉了揉科林的卷发，回到车里收拾他们的东西。

••••••••

歇洛克看了看表，6点15分，他瞥了一眼拐角，教师们将从学校操场出来，那里与停车场相连。时间差不多了。一位家长告诉他，老师们在开最后一分钟的会，现在应该结束了。夏洛克咬着下唇等着。

约翰现在随时都可能出现在这儿。夏洛克一边想一边走回科林坐的地方。

果然，又过了五分钟，他们都听到了低低的谈话声，夏洛克看见辅导员迈克、两个助理教师和几个新来的人从后面的停车场门口走了出来。但他还没有找到他要找的。下一分钟，看到的是雷斯垂德校长和劳伦老师胳膊挽着的……约翰?!——约翰对着这女人说的任何有关家庭的事情都在咯咯地笑。然后劳伦开玩笑地拍了拍约翰的二头肌，继续给约翰那个小狗般天真的眼神。

夏洛克的眼睛眯成一条缝。而在他和科林身边的父母却在不知不觉中远离他们，仿佛他们看到夏洛克的光环变成了一只凶猛的猫去猎杀。夏洛克能感觉到其他工作人员的目光，他甚至能看到G辅导员迈克在板凳上咧着嘴笑。夏洛克心想，难道全校师生都知道他们订婚了吗?

但是，即使他们这样做了，尽管他和约翰已经疏远了——不过，这个女人的胆量还是这么大。

当两人的声音都能听到时，夏洛克突然从椅子上站了起来，从约翰面前的小提箱里翻出那张同意书。劳伦立刻跳了起来，夏洛克忍不住露出了不那么抱歉的微笑。

“华生先生。”夏洛克用严肃的声音喊道，这让约翰把注意力从劳伦身上转移到了自己身上。约翰用坚定的目光向他点点头，而那人心不在焉地把纸从手上拿下来。劳伦看着约翰，轻声叫着那个人的名字。但约翰似乎是站在那里不动了。

夏洛克强忍住自己不笑出声来，因为他成功地演绎了夏洛克·福尔摩斯的角色。他吸了一口气，头歪向右侧——透过奶油色的V领衬衫，可以清楚地看到他脖子和胸部光滑的皮肤。

让调情之战开始吧。

他抬头望着几乎晴朗的天空，天空中飘着几朵灰色的云，他的眼睛一边拍打着睫毛，一边紧紧地盯着约翰的眼睛。“这不是一个可爱的早晨吗？”他说，把平常的声音降低了八度。

夏洛克看着约翰咽了口唾沫，那人还没来得及回答，他的眼睛就散了神，好像被施了催眠术似的。

“是的，的确如此。”歇洛克听他清了清嗓子，又朝他点了点头，然后又说话了。“这是一个可爱的……早上。”

夏洛克微微一笑。“嗯，不过我说你应该采取预防措施。”他回答说。

“哦?这是为什么呢?”约翰好奇地问道，夏洛克情不自禁地从他的即兴小计划中感到了胜利。有点刻薄，但罪有应得。他为自己进行辩护。但是随后他的思维宫殿中的自我和良心开始了一场不受欢迎的争论：

夏洛克，别让嫉妒冲昏了你的头脑，

闭嘴!

你马上就要失去他了。

别逗我笑。

我没有在逗你笑——

夏洛克没有处理好自己的心理问题，而是借用了格林奇先生（Mr. Grinch）的性格。

下雨了。”他对约翰说，“水蛭。你知道，他们喜欢……”歇洛克在他们面前挥手示意，“不自觉地把自己粘在一个人身上。希望有一个受欢迎的领域与入侵的空间。”夏洛克看着约翰旁边的女人，最后一句话使她的表情变了。劳伦老师像犯了罪一样，慢慢地把她的手臂从约翰的手臂上松开，脸涨得通红，低着头。

就在那一刻，夏洛克对约翰施的咒语被打破了。夏洛克看着约翰吸了一口气……

“没关系。”他听到约翰最后说。令夏洛克吃惊的是，约翰紧紧握住劳伦的空着的手，领着她走向一辆公共汽车。夏洛克感到他的心墙在痛苦中炸裂了。好像约翰还没在大家面前折磨完他似的，他又转身对着夏洛克。

“哦，还有福尔摩斯先生——”夏洛克向左边歪着头，向约翰致意。

“我想我可以处理水蛭。我在部队的时候，在一些偏远的森林里遇到过他们。至少，他们不做秘密的事。他们会摆脱我的想法——不像，某些…”约翰慢慢说道，夏洛克耐心地等待着这痛苦的部分，就像耳语一样。

“不像其他人……”

说着，两人上了公共汽车。声音又活跃起来了。夏洛克现在能听到轰鸣的公共汽车声，学生和家长们叽叽喳喳的说话声，就好像什么都没发生过一样。就好像夏洛克在他自己的泡泡里，而它把他窒息了。

人们从他身边走过，他们的手臂擦着。他的肩膀撞到了他们的肩膀，但不知怎的他动不了。

你问我为什么要逗我笑。

夏洛克心里在问自己的良心。

是的。他心里发出了回答。

哦，那很简单——因为他从来都不是我的。

他的脑海里似乎是长时间的沉默，一双小手臂环绕着他的臀部，夏洛克就是这样让自己回到现实的。科林静静地摇晃着他们，像跳舞一样。夏洛克微微一笑，低下头去吻科林的头顶。

两辆公共汽车已经开走了，只有一辆还在等着兄弟俩上车。当他们走向公共汽车时，科林拉着他哥哥的手。

••••••••

约翰望着窗外，大声地呼出了一口气。城市已经消失了，路边变成了松树和篱笆。

“喂? ? ?”一个声音对他说，约翰觉得有人坐在他旁边的泡沫座位上。他在窗户上看到的倒影告诉他，那是劳伦，像疯了一样冲他咧嘴笑着。

“他只是把我比作水蛭。哦，天哪，他嫉妒和性感的时候是那么可爱，还有约翰·华生!——”劳伦拍了拍他的手臂，他退缩了。“你真他妈的幸运!”劳伦对他嚷道，就像什么都没发生一样。

就在那时，约翰瞥了她一眼。节目结束后，他找到了劳伦，因为那时他真的想要追求夏洛克，而且他真的被那个家伙吸引住了。劳伦心地善良，很理解他。她很诚实地告诉约翰，她喜欢的人会一直留在她身边。所以，他们仍然是好朋友。

约翰抱歉地摇摇头。“上帝，我很抱歉——”

劳伦开玩笑地拍了拍他的后背。“闭嘴。他是如此迷人。你怎么能不原谅他那双眼睛呢?我的天啊!如果我们不是朋友，我就会扑上去，毫无知觉地吻他。”

约翰怀疑地看着他的朋友。“真的吗?”然后约翰想起这个女人曾经迷恋过他。

“认为你爱上我了?”约翰开玩笑地问道。

“什么?我已经忘记了。他甚至比我更帅，”劳伦看到约翰的嘴张得大大的，笑着说。

“嗯，那太快了。”约翰不相信地回答。劳伦只是朝他咧嘴一笑。

“他不是那个……意思你是知道的。我以为——”

“是的,我知道。我猜他吃醋了。但是如果他是我的男朋友，我会为他疯狂的——”

约翰笑着开玩笑地说:“看，我就是那个潜在的人选。”

劳伦笑了。“对啊，但好像你们俩关系很好。你和他约会过，但你甚至没有吻他。”

“这是第一次约会!”约翰叫道，这让他的同事笑了。

“噢，得了吧，约翰，当巴里（Barry）和我约会的时候，我们就一见钟情了，两年后我们结婚了。”

约翰叹了口气。“这是不一样的，劳伦。如果……我们甚至不能结婚。如果是那样的话。”

约翰意识到了后果，大多数人仍然认为同性恋是一种不治之症。但人们禁不住希望有一天，“平等”这个词会定义它的真正含义。

“你说得有道理，”劳伦沉默了，接着又说，“但你不能就这么放弃。我和巴里……我们就是这么做的。年复一年……看起来我们根本不是认真的。”

约翰看着劳伦，伸出手去握住她的手，安慰她。劳伦对他笑了笑，在他松开手之前把他的手捏回去。

“不管怎样，约翰，你得再约福尔摩斯先生一次。我甚至能提供帮助。”

劳伦从座位上站了起来，双手叉腰，凝视着窗外的风景。

约翰抬头看着她。“什么?像现在?”

劳伦没有回答，他转向她正看着窗户的东西。

很美。

公共汽车在拐角处转弯。从公共汽车上，约翰看到一片广阔的绿色草地，马在草地上奔驰。黑色，棕色，白色和一些混合品种。其他老师也拿着移动设备向外张望，为这些优雅的生物拍照。他们又经过了一批松树，然后又经过一片放着山羊和绵羊的牧场。他们又拐了一个弯，这时司机停止了加油的宣布，礼貌地问乘客们想不想到外面走走，或者呼吸点新鲜空气。

当约翰回头看劳伦时，他的同事不见了。约翰又独自一人在想心事。他叹了口气，靠在椅背上，决定打个盹。他从行李袋里拿出一个眼罩，戴在头上，然后戴在眼睛上。他正要把自己支撑在一个舒服的睡姿上，突然有人敲了敲那扇靠门的窗户，引起了他的注意。他取下眼睛上的眼罩，斜靠在窗边，想看看是谁。

那是劳伦，她朝他咧嘴笑着，指了指栅栏那边的一个人。约翰摇摇头，对劳伦笑了笑。他朝劳伦所指的方向望去，看到了夏洛克。那人侧身坐着，双手叉腰，身体平衡地靠在栅栏上。那双海绿色的眼睛茫然地望着绿色的田野。科林坐在夏洛克的脚边草地上的一堆石头上，在记事本上写生。

约翰看到夏洛克而感到惊奇。因为微风吹皱了那些乌黑的卷发。他发现自己在竭力克制着要往前走的冲动——想靠近夏洛克，想让手指穿过那些美丽的卷发——

约翰正要站起来，夏洛克从篱笆上跳了下来，就像这样，约翰看着他们发现彼此的目光。夏洛克对他笑了笑，约翰看得出来，他是真心的。他咽下了正在形成的哽咽，也笑了。

确实很美……他想。

现在，看到夏洛克像第一次那样，就就足够了。


	11. Chapter 11

令约翰惊奇的是，住宿条件是高标准的。实际上，他认为学校只会给教职工租房子。他甚至没有想到能和他们的客人睡在同一家旅馆里。这个地方很宏伟，看起来就像一座有围墙、大门和宽阔停车场的大厦。两层的建筑被称为“老客栈”（The Old Inn），坐落在山坡附近。它被宽大的红砖墙包围着，四周有一扇爬满常春藤的红色大门。大门拱门上的一块防水布上写着:“欢迎Sunny March学校!”来自“老客栈”一家。

公共汽车停好了，孩子们和他们的父母带着快乐的心情走进旅馆，终于到达了他们的目的地。屋主哈特斯维奇夫人是个五十多岁的胖女人，一头银发扎成一个发髻，原来是雷斯垂德校长的一位家庭朋友。她以个人名义为自己的企业提供了避难所，专门为学校的实地考察关闭了三天。她高兴地欢迎他们，说她爱孩子，看到他们总是一种快乐。她殷勤地端上几杯茶和几块饼干，把约翰和其他老师推到客厅里去。男侍和女侍负责照看客人的行李，助理教师把孩子们带到游戏室。

当每个老师都坐在沙发上时，约翰找借口去上厕所。他正走着，一只手突然从后面抓住了他的胳膊，吓了他一跳。  
什么——”

“嘘!”一个熟悉的女声在他耳边吱吱作响。

当约翰看到是谁在罪犯时，他睁大了眼睛。是他的妹妹哈丽特（Harriet）。

“哈丽特? !”他惊呼道。

哈利（Harry）向他微笑着，她那一头长长的、卷曲的、金色的长发在她扑向他拥抱时弹了起来。“你好,约翰尼（Johnny）!见到你真高兴!”

约翰困惑而快乐地拥抱了妹妹，哈利紧紧地回应。

“为什么——你在——你怎么——”

哈利朝他傻笑。“还是一句话也说不完吗，华生?”

约翰摇了摇头，咯咯地笑着，拍了拍哈利的后背。“嘿，滚开。说真的。”  
“对了。迈克打电话来说有个空位，所以，我们来了——”  
他妹妹一边解释一边放开了他。

“你想说，‘我来了?’”

当他看着他的妹妹咬着她的下唇，低头看着她的脚时，他眯起了眼睛。

“不是。真的，约翰。我们……我带了人来。”

约翰毫不怀疑哈利把谁带来了。“哦，你把克拉拉带来了?”这个想法使约翰笑了。自从哈利上次给他打电话以来，他已经有很长时间没和她嫂子说话了。“那太好了。我下班后我们可以一起出去玩。三天之后。你可以留下来——”他注意到哈利异乎寻常的沉默，停了下来。不知道为什么，约翰知道她带来的不是她妹妹的舞伴。仿佛是在回答他的问题，那扇双橡木木门打开了，金属铰链发出一声响亮的吱吱声，打破了周围自然放松的声音，露出了一位高挑苗条的女人。她穿着合身的天鹅绒高领礼服，搭配着红色高跟鞋，嘴唇涂成深红色，深蓝色的眼睛一丝不苟地盯着大厅，丝质的黑色长发在风中摇曳。  
妈的。是嘉莉（Carrie）。他们年龄相仿，是约翰的青梅竹马。当华生一家离开他们之前的住所时，他已经把她忘了。反正他也不是认真的。但是，当约翰上大学学医的时候，正在学习时装设计的嘉莉发现了他，然后就再也没有离开过他——这几乎折磨了所有想看约翰的女孩。最终，他们毕业了。在嘉莉的朋友怂恿下，约翰愚蠢的竟然喝了不同种类的酒和伏特加。毕业晚会后，他们回到她的公寓。第二天早上，约翰头痛欲裂，成了大学里的明星。新闻报道说，他和嘉莉在一起过了一个晚上(但是——实际上——虽然——什么都没有——发生——但是——再一次——嘉莉——传言——约翰——接受了——她)的立场。幸运的是，是军队的召唤救了约翰。而显然，嘉莉不想要战争英雄或伤兵，因为当她得知约翰被开除的原因时，她不想要更多。

约翰摇摇头，不再想这些。他看着嘉莉走向前台，和柜台后面的工作人员交谈。但是他没有错过那个站在门边盯着那个女人看的男仆，看起来就像一个食肉动物。

约翰呻吟着。天啊，为什么是现在?

他又看向哈利，她手忙脚乱地玩弄着她的手指，哈利紧张地弯曲着手指，他担心她真的会把手指弄断。  
“哦,哈丽特。”约翰又呻吟起来。然后，他感到哈利伸出一只手去扶着他的胳膊，把他带到了一个角落里，挡住了来访者的视线。“我真的很抱歉!”她声称。“但她不肯让步!她完全是在求我她能不能来!”

约翰的鼻子沉重地呼出气，然后低声说话。“哈丽特，这是一次学校的实地考察。我相信你意识到了?”  
哈利的眼睛睁大了，“当然，我他妈的知道。这就是为什么她也在这里。她有一个远房表妹在 Sunny March学习，一个预科学生。事实是，她不应该和我一起来，但我们在机场见过面，本来应该很完美的现在都毁了。天知道她是怎么知道你也在这里工作的。她欣喜若狂。当我问她是否愿意照顾她的表妹时，她根本不理我。”

约翰看了他妹妹一眼，不由自主地望着那女人。那个女人终于找到了她一直在找的东西。他。

约翰想出一个计划时摇了摇头。“好了,这是我们要做的——“然后,他看到了夏洛克走向他们,他刚洗了澡,紫色的衬衫,黑色的裤子,露营的鞋子,夏洛克在注视着他的手机，手指在敲打着什么。他的注意力彻底的分散了。

妈的。

约翰一遍又一遍地咒骂着。当夏洛克离他们只有五步远的时候，他叫了他，就像嘉莉叫他的名字一样。当他的名字传到夏洛克耳朵里的时候，他看着夏洛克从电话里抬起头来，他的眼睛终于找到了他的眼睛。嘉莉咬着他的嘴唇，他的手不由自主地搭在她纤细的腰间。将近一分钟的热吻之后，嘉莉砰的一声松开了他的嘴唇。她把胳膊搭在约翰的肩膀上，然后对他性感地笑了笑。他觉得好像有两个铙钹在他的头上叮当响，他感到一阵眩晕，几乎把夏洛克忘了。他慢慢地把头转向夏洛克站着的地方，看见那个人茫然地盯着他们。

该死的。

••••••••

“约翰……”女人低喃着约翰的名字。

夏洛克在心里数着他能盯着约翰和这个显然和老师有过一段历史的女人多长时间，直到嫉妒的痛苦彻底吞噬了他。而约翰，就在几个小时前的约翰，正对着他微笑，好像他比他们周围的风景还要美丽，他的手放在那个女人的臀部，眼睛没有聚焦，显然是在出神。夏洛克突然感到一阵仇恨。

我恨你，约翰·华生。

现在，那个女人正用拇指敲打约翰的上嘴唇，想要移去她所受伤害的证据，却漏掉了约翰下嘴唇下面的一个地方。夏洛克脑子里闪过一个老套的念头，就像头顶上的灯泡闪过一样。他悄悄地拉近了他和约翰之间剩下的距离，慢慢地把约翰的右臂从女人的臀部拉开，让男人转向他。他看着约翰吓了一跳，好像他是在熟睡中被惊醒似的，然后把蓝色的眼睛转向他。他觉得约翰的目光对他的目光极为无趣，他非常努力地以同样的目光回报他的目光。突然，他觉得喉咙发干。他从来没有离约翰这么近过，距离他只有一口气，他手掌下是约翰温暖的皮肤。他全身能感觉到约翰。它激起了他一直隐藏着的无言的欲望。但尽管如此，他还是紧紧地抓住了他。

冷静点，福尔摩斯。夏洛克在心里责备自己。  
他与约翰对视了一分钟，然后低下头看着他的下唇，不经意地摸了摸嘴唇下面敏感的皮肤。他的眼睛有力地离开了约翰，发现女人的眼睛里充满了困惑和震惊。“你漏掉了一点。”他平静地对女人说。他自己控制住的低沉的声音使他感到惊讶。  
夏洛克立刻放下了手，另一个人松开了约翰的胳膊。他为自己找了个借口，更让他吃惊的是，另一个留着长长的金色卷发的女人抓住他的胳膊，向约翰挥挥手，然后把他拖到门口。

“哈丽特·华生，约翰尼的妹妹，我比他小两岁。”

夏洛克听到他旁边的女人在做自我介绍。

“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，”他简短地答道。

“我知道，卷发（curlylocks）。”哈利轻声笑着说。她淡褐色的眼睛充满了乐趣。“当约翰和我在电话或电子邮件中交谈时，他总是不停地谈论你。”

夏洛克在两种情况之间左右为难:一是被约翰对妹妹提起，二是被别人叫了个外号。不管怎样，他对哈丽特也报以微笑，那是发自内心的微笑。然后哈利说了一些更令人惊讶的话。

“你知道的。我希望你能成为我的嫂子。”

••••••••

自助餐厅里到处都是跑来跑去的孩子，可怜的家长们都想抓住他们。餐厅里时而传来咯咯的笑声，时而传来训诫，就像 Sunny March的操场一样热闹。甚至厨师和服务员都面带微笑，只要看到孩子们，他们就会面带微笑轻松地工作。

令人惊讶的是，哈丽特从来没有主动去讨论之前发生的事情，夏洛克对此很感激。他怎么能讨论隐藏在这种姿态下的占有欲呢?在他做了那件事之后，夏洛克有一种想喝五杯咖啡的冲动。但是，从未离开过她身边的哈里特却只点了那些茶和一些零食。

“我只是想让大家明白，嘉莉和约翰不再是一对了。我发誓。“哈丽特脱口而出。

夏洛克没有回答。到现在为止，约翰的妹妹显然已经推断出他爱上了她的哥哥。当他看着哈丽特用勺子和叉子在他们面前端上蔬菜沙拉和三明治挪动时，他保持着沉默。

“上帝，这些看起来很棒。”她惊呼道。“可能味道也不错，我已经有一段时间没吃沙拉了。”

夏洛克耸了耸肩，呷了一口茶。“我猜它的味道和其他的一样。但是厨师说这些是他们的畅销品。”

哈丽特一边品尝盘子里的食物一边点头。然后她抬起头，认真地看着夏洛克，就像约翰之前做的那样，只是没有那么强烈和激情。

“所以。”她大嚼了一会儿食物，说道。

“那么?”夏洛克扬起眉毛回答道。

“那么现在呢?”  
哈丽特不耐烦地重复了一遍，又把另一勺倒在她的嘴里。

“嗯，我们正在进行实地考察。我弟弟——”夏洛克开始说，然后哈丽特兴奋地抬起头来。

“哦，对了，你弟弟呢?我看到了节目的照片。他看起来真可爱!你们三个都是。”

听到“三”这个词，夏洛克咬着下唇笑了。从哈利的眼神可以看出，她指的是他、科林和约翰。

“他现在可能在和同学们一起做他们的活动。约翰是他们的班主任。”  
哈利哼了一声，回答道:“我们能去看他们吗?”

夏洛克点点头:“事实上，我们可以。我只是想在这里待一会儿。他们直到最后一天才会开始户外活动。”

说到这里，谈话出乎意料地像平常一样顺利，哈丽特公然地对他谈起他们的父母，就像他们是一个刚刚认识不久的疏远的家庭一样。当哈丽特提到他们的童年时，夏洛克对他们表示同情。然后她谈到了约翰小时候做的那些傻事，夏洛克发现自己和约翰的妹妹一起咯咯地笑。但她忽略了嘉莉的历史。然后她谈到了她的伴侣克拉拉。当他们吃完后，他们去了临时的游戏室，发现孩子们已经收拾好行李准备睡觉了。虽然孩子们已经吃过晚饭了，夏洛克还是被告知科林不会自己吃饭，他弟弟的咳嗽也不知怎么加剧了。哈丽特真诚地帮他喂了科林，还让他喝了一剂止咳糖浆。后来他向她道谢。  
当哈丽特回到她的房间时，夏洛克正躺在科林身旁，用手抚着他的前额。

“我不知道把你带到这里来是不是正确的决定。”夏洛克低声咕哝道，“我应该把车掉头带你回家。”

科林移到他身边，把他的小胳膊弯在腰上，另一只手枕在他的脸颊上。

“我不想回家。无聊。”科林在一阵剧烈咳嗽之后睡意朦胧地说。

他用手掌抚平弟弟的后背，平息了他的咳嗽，“我知道。但看看你。妈妈不会高兴的。娜娜·艾玛会担心的。”

“妈妈……”他听到哥哥在睡梦中低声说。“很少回家。雪莉（Sherry）会回家的。”

夏洛克轻轻的拉了拉胸口，痛苦地笑了笑，低声回答道。“我正在努力。”

他紧紧地拥抱着科林，他的身体慢慢地进入了梦乡，但在这段时间里，他觉得自己听到科林喃喃自语着，那是他从未听到过的话。“我知道你一直在那里。谢谢你。”

随着夜幕的降临，夏洛克梦到了和科林一样年纪的那个晚上，那个发烧咳嗽的夜晚。那天早上，他的母亲离开家去出差了两天，把他交给娜娜·艾玛照料。那天晚上，他的房间里雷声隆隆，几道闪电从敞开的窗户里射进来，小夏洛克吓呆了，双手紧捂着着双耳，躲在床底下，体温高达40度。娜娜·艾玛发现他时，他已失去知觉，脸色苍白，呼吸急促，大约午夜时分，他没有来吃晚饭。家庭医生被叫来了，他得到了输液和药物，奇迹般地，他得救了。他恳求娜娜，不要对他的妈妈提及这件事。这几乎，几乎——高烧夺去了他的生命，因为他不想让他的母亲担心。

当夏洛克在黎明时分被惊醒时，他泪流满面。他发现科林的手臂在他身边，于是又躺了回去。他紧紧地拥抱着弟弟，试图让自己平静下来，重新入睡。他感到一只小手在他的腰上爬来爬去，用一种让人安心的方式轻轻捏了捏他，他的脖子上有一撮柔软的卷发。

夏洛克又睡着了。

••••••••

第二天夏洛克没有再为昨夜的噩梦分心。他们举行了PTC会议，讨论了指导和安全问题。家长及监护人在最后一天的户外活动中，会不断得到老师的指示，照顾他们的子女。校方在他们的活动清单上划掉了乘船观光的项目，因为这条位于受保护森林末端的河流在这个季节不稳定。一周前一直在下雨，哈特斯维奇夫人也认为这可能很危险。尽管那天晚上天气放晴时重新考虑过。他们在旅馆的房舍里放起了营火，但只持续了一个小时，因为他们不鼓励孩子们熬夜。在父母之间建立联系，那些在一起讨论治疗咳嗽、感冒和其他主要疾病的人，夏洛克觉得这很有趣。一半原因是约翰在营火上和他们讨论的。他的小身体在跳动的火焰的照耀下闪闪发光。约翰显然在盯着他的眼睛，夏洛克不能不听。

总之，夏洛克觉得实地考察比商务约会要容易忍受得多。

在最后一天到来的时候，科林已经恢复了体力，可以和同学们一起去玩了。宣布活动日程时已是午餐时间。当夏洛克牵着科林的手向森林走去时，科林脸上露出了笑容。雷斯特雷德说，希望他们在清理干净的小路上走了一个半小时后，能看到河边的临时小屋。

他们走啊走啊，有些孩子累坏了，要他们的父母来背他们。男老师给妈妈们提供帮助，然后把孩子抱在怀里。接着科林放开他的手，自己跑到队伍的最后。他看着科林拽着约翰的胳膊，示意要把他举起来。夏洛克听到约翰笑着把科林抱到怀里。这使他笑了。他凝视着约翰的背后，那个叫嘉莉的女人穿着约翰的睡衣和一件合身的白衬衫，头上戴着一顶可笑的沙滩帽，抹去了他脸上的笑容。但是突然一阵风吹来，那顶傻乎乎的帽子从嘉莉的头上掉了下来。她伸手去拿，但没有成功，要不是哈丽特把她扶起来，她差点没站起来，夏洛克又笑了。他轻轻摇了摇头，听到那个女人的呼噜呼噜和发脾气，她叫约翰把她扶稳，去找她的帽子。当他把注意力转向他周围的人和自然之美时，他便不再理会她的声音。

在他面前，小汤姆趴在杰西的胳膊上。莱拉抱着班纳特，劳伦老师抱着睡着的金杰。提到劳伦老师，有一天在研讨会上，她找到了夏洛克，并向他表明她和约翰没有任何共同之处，约翰个子矮，不是她喜欢的类型，夏洛克笑了。

他们几乎快走到那片空地上了，那是供游客使用的农舍所在的地方。风像唱歌一样吹着。夏洛克能听见它那平静的低语，还有鸟儿的合唱，干枯树叶的沙沙声和远处的隆隆雷声。然而，不知怎的，在舒缓优美的自然奏鸣曲中，哈里特的声音中夹杂着愤怒、沮丧、恐惧和惊慌，立刻传到了他的耳朵里——“科林，在，哪儿?”


	12. Chapter 12

约翰看到哈利的手在和嘉莉争论时在空中疯狂地做着手势，他感到害怕极了。

天哪，哈丽特，这次又是什么事?

他看了一会儿，想弄明白发生了什么事，喊声有时越来越大，有时变成了耳语。就像哈利和嘉莉的声音被他周围的风吹着一样。接着，哈利的声音更响了。

哦，该死。他们肯定引起关注。

好消息是，一半的人已经开始往前走了。如果他们能听到一点叫喊的声音，那声音可能已经被闷住了。

甚至约翰也听不清他妹妹的话，因为他已经走了很远的路去找嘉莉的帽子了。帽子在几分钟前被一阵强风吹走了。

那顶帽子在哪里呢?约翰暗自问自己。

他看了看手腕上的手表，想起了他离开的时间。

就在这时，他的左边突然动了一下，吓了一跳。他转过身来，惊讶地发现是小汤姆。孩子的嘴唇在颤抖，眼睛没有聚焦。这孩子很害怕。

约翰蹲下来，和汤姆的眼睛齐平，他的手从孩子发红的脸颊上擦掉了泥渍。

“嗨,汤姆。”他轻声说。“你怎么啦?杰西老师在哪里?”约翰问。早些时候，杰西抱着汤姆。他认识杰西好几个月了，他确信他的同事不会丢下一个孩子不管。

汤姆能听的懂，但能听懂的不多。那孩子眨眨眼，指着树林里阴暗的地方。约翰站起来，握住汤姆的手，看着汤姆指的地方。那里太暗了。光线完全被树遮住了。

杰西到底在那儿干什么?约翰心里又问了一遍。约翰觉得汤姆在拽他夹克的下摆，好像要回答他。直到那时约翰才把那孩子看得很清楚。汤姆的睡衣上满是泥。天还有点湿，所以一定是几分钟前的事了。他的小手也沾满了泥巴。  
但是约翰得到的颤抖着呼吸的回答已经足够了。

“跟我来……”汤姆说，那听起来不只是呜咽。

约翰恍然大悟，屏住了呼吸。

天哪，不。

他把汤姆抱在怀里，一边跑向其他人，一边喊着迈克的名字。

毫无疑问，迈克正气喘吁吁地向他们跑过来。

“约翰!天啊，你在这儿!我们一直在找你们!格雷格很担心刚到那座房子的那群人，发生了什么事?”迈克疯狂地问道，他的目光转向了汤姆。“汤姆怎么啦?”

“我需要去——我”约翰结结巴巴地说。科林。科林。他需要科林。他需要找到科林。

他不顾朋友叫他的名字，急忙把汤姆丢在迈克怀里，跑回哈丽特和嘉莉所在的地方。

当约翰走到他们跟前时，嘉莉第一个注意到了他。他们的目光一相遇，嘉莉就跪了下来，双手捂着脸。他听到哈丽特咕哝着咒骂。

“看在上帝的份上!不要行动!"他妹妹惊叫道。

“哈丽特!”约翰把胳膊伸到嘉莉的怀里，对他妹妹厉声说。

“怎么回事?”他问嘉莉。然后他想起了科林。“科林在哪儿——”

“事情是这样!”哈丽特打断了她的话。“科林不见了!”因为——“

无论他妹妹要说什么，他看了一眼就让她嘴巴闭了起来。然后回到嘉莉身边，平静地和她说话。

“究竟发生了什么?你做了什么?”约翰焦急地问。但是嘉莉仍然没有说话，她的肩膀耷拉着，脸埋在他的衣领上。

“嘉莉，求你了。看着我。我把他交给你照顾了，嘉莉。我相信你会做一个成年人会做的事。现在让我们再问一遍——科林在哪里?

在他说话算数的时候，嘉莉一定感到了约翰试图传达的责任的负担。嘉莉咬着下唇，眼泪汪汪地说着话。  
“我只是，我只是想再要回我的帽子——你找到了吗——我想离开这个地方!”

哈丽特怒吼道:“快回答这个该死的问题!科林在哪里? !”

约翰暗自咒骂。这都是他的错。他不应该把科林留给姑娘们。哈丽特的喊叫使他的头疼得直跳。他正要对那两个女人厉声斥责，这时他听到身后树叶沙沙作响，还有那熟悉的男中音，那声音近乎恐惧和困惑。

“你说‘科林在哪儿?’是什么意思?”

约翰闭上眼睛，恐惧紧紧抓住他的胸膛。“夏洛克——”

那人转向他，用平静而沉着的声音问道:“什么?科林没有和你在一起，约翰?”

妈的。

“夏洛克——”哈丽特插嘴道。

“不。”歇洛克用坚定的声音对哈丽特说，然后又转向他。如果约翰没有当兵，他看到夏洛克那严厉的眼神一定会被吓得半死。传达给他的讯息里，里面没有一点温暖。“我弟弟在哪儿，约翰?”  
约翰咽下了哽在喉咙里的东西。他正要回答，但令他吃惊的是，嘉莉倒抽了一口冷气，小声回答道:“他……科林跟着约翰去找我的帽子。我叫他跟着约翰，无论他去了哪里。这样约翰会很高兴的。然后，但是约翰没戴帽子就回来了。”嘉莉解释说，声音里充满了失望。然后约翰感觉到嘉莉的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，她低声说:“我知道这是个坏主意……”

约翰生气了，而他妹妹却大声咒骂。他转过身来看着夏洛克，夏洛克现在看上去既伤心又害怕。这比他们第一次约会的那天晚上，那个男人打电话把约翰拒之门外的举动更令人担忧。他想尽一切办法来安慰夏洛克。

他看着那人闭上眼睛。约翰觉得夏洛克现在随时都会爆发。当那双海绿色的眼睛重新睁开时，约翰想，浮现在眼前的夏洛克是另一个人了。夏洛克看着他，好像他们是唯一站在这里的人，他们面对面，只是约翰觉得自己仿佛站在悬崖边上，夏洛克握着他的手，而他正等着被松开。

”娜娜艾玛说,我应该相信你。”他听到那个人说,每一个字都带着失望。“我应该相信你。我应该给你一个机会。我这样做了。可是这……”夏洛克在他和嘉莉之间做了个手势。  
很明显夏洛克在说他们。

“天哪，夏洛克——”他吃惊地说，但举起一只手掌，夏洛克让他闭上了嘴。在他眼角的余光里，嘉莉正低头用手摸索着，不知道该怎么办。隔着他们，哈丽特用悲伤的眼神看着他。

一阵沉默之后，夏洛克吸了口气，看了他一眼。

“如果我弟弟发生了什么事,约翰。我——”夏洛克哽咽着继续说道。他紧紧地盯着夏洛克，确保他的眼睛传达出他无法说出的歉意。“不管我多——”夏洛克停了下来，眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴张得大大的，忽的闭得紧紧的，他沉思着。好像他刚刚意识到他要说的话是不合适的。约翰看着夏洛克咽下这些话，沉默了下来。

约翰仍然等着。他已经接受了自己爱上夏洛克的事实。它不再是一个简单的吸引力或他的身体想要什么。如果下一句话是约翰默默地珍藏在心里的，那就足够了。但是一个人永远不能选择他们内心的渴望而不是家庭的爱。

“我永远也不会原谅您的，华生先生。”夏洛克的一番话像一阵风一样把他带回了现实。

他勉强点了点头。

说完，夏洛克转过身去，大步走出树林，把其余的人留在原地一言不发。

约翰想跟上夏洛克并向他道歉，但想了想又决定以后再这么做。首先，他要带哈丽特和嘉莉和其他人一起去小屋。然后他会帮夏洛克找到科林。他会处理好他和夏洛克之间的这场风波。夏洛克清楚地表示约翰有机会。夏洛克已经准备好相信他了。但后来约翰让他失望了，因为他没有把自己的意图说清楚，现在他失去了科林。约翰虽然很讨厌自己说这些话，但现在看来似乎只有科林能帮助他对付夏洛克了。但他不会指使科林的，不会。他爱这个孩子。实际上科林是他的责任。他究竟是个什么样的老师啊?

“我认为,约翰。你会成为一个好老师的。”

哈德森太太的声音使他想起了他们初次见面时的情景。

约翰抬头望着天空，天空中飘起阵阵乌云，远处雷声隆隆，预示着即将下雨。他轻轻地摇了摇头，示意哈丽特和嘉莉跟在他后面。

“我甚至不认为自己是个好人。”当他们走在通往农舍的小路上时，约翰喃喃自语道。  
••••••••  
夏洛克走走停停。他估计，他离开约翰和其他人已经一个小时左右了。他感到很疲惫。他的袖子已经被雨水浸湿了。他甚至没有注意到有阵雨。他的鞋子是为旅行而设计的，但是天气的变化和森林里自然潮湿的空气使得腐烂的树叶和泥土粘在鞋底上，增加了他不得不承受的重量。一阵冷风吹来，他的身体开始颤抖。他心里诅咒自己没带外套。但至少，他弟弟还穿着他的夹克这个事实让人感到安慰。

这已经不是科林第一次迷路了。大约两年前，当他们去露营时，他带着科林(当时三岁)、麦考夫和他们的父母。当夏洛克忙着和麦考夫争论搭帐篷的最有效方法时，科林迷路了。当他们的父母到达现场时，他们的妈妈拿着野餐篮，爸爸拿着便携式烧烤架，科林却不见了。使他们免于担心的是夏洛克发明的追踪器和麦考夫完善的追踪器。现在，科林没有追踪器，而科林昨晚仍然病得不轻。任何事情都有可能发生，夏洛克既无法预测也无法阻止。

当他的鞋子踩到一大块似乎是木炭的东西时，他的思绪被拉了出来。他把手指轻轻地放在已经湿了的煤棒上，笑了。他看了看周围的树木，然后又看了看树干的下部，想象科林在树干上留下木炭的痕迹，当他看到那里确实有新画的线条、数字和字母时，他咧嘴一笑。他的眼睛寻找着其他的黑线，看到它们在向南延伸的树上。  
“哦，上帝。我知道你是个天才，弟弟。“夏洛克捡起那块煤块时，没有对任何人咕哝。

夏洛克心中燃起了新的希望，继续往前走。他对弟弟画的不同的代码和图像感到惊奇。他又画了一遍，这样当他找到科林时，草图就会把他们带回来。早些时候的小雨刺在他背上的感觉已经变成了锋利的刀子。当他经过第11棵树后，这些线完全消失了。树干被雨淋湿了。

该死。

夏洛克心里充满了恐惧，他忙着画他弟弟的素描，根本没有注意过他要走的路。当素描停止时，他的注意力集中在寻找他的弟弟上。夏洛克又往前走了几步，强迫自己的耳朵听声音。

“科林!”

他踩着巨大的树根，爬上低矮的树枝，呼喊着科林的名字。然后他又重复了一遍。但是没有回应。又过了五分钟，当夏洛克听到身后树丛中传来一阵沙沙声时，他一想起科林，顿时如释重负。他从树枝上跳了下来。但当他的脚触到地面时，灌木丛中有什么东西快速地移动着，夏洛克惊慌地低下头。他一动不动地站了一会儿，弓着背，闭着眼睛。他默默地祈祷着，无论这是什么动物，都将是一场速战速决。正当他要昏过去的时候，他听到一个声音。一个颤抖的声音。

“S-She...S-雪莉(Sherry)?”他的声音。他认得那个声音

哦！

“科林!"他正要站起身来，弟弟慢慢地摇了摇头，指着他身后。

“什么?”他说着，把目光转向科林身后。那是快速移动的物体。

那是一头野猪，眼睛通红，口水直流。它的另一根牙断了。

他看了看科林，发现弟弟手里拿着什么东西时，弟弟仍然坐在地上。他右手拿着白色的东西，右手拿着黑色的木炭。他突然想到他必须抓住科林。

他弟弟跑到安全的地方后，夏洛克抓住了他。天哪。

夏洛克倒抽了一口冷气。他慢慢地坐了起来，目光从科林身上转移到那头野兽身上。【森林生存101:如果面对野生动物，你会怎么做?】夏洛克想。他的思想在加速。他把一根手指放在嘴唇上，默默地要求他弟弟不要出声。科林乱糟糟的卷发慢慢地上下跳动。点点头。

分心。他需要分散一下注意力。

夏洛克把右手放在身后，漫无目的地摸索着。当他的手摸到一根断了的树枝时，他如释重负地叹了口气。他紧盯着弟弟的目光，科林的眼睛没有聚焦，充满了恐惧，这让他很痛苦。他想跑过去抱着他，低声安慰他。现在，他对着他的弟弟咧嘴一笑，满怀希望，安慰地说，他可以让科林感到安全，更不用说野兽离他弟弟只有十步远了。

夏洛克慢慢地呼吸着，在他面前呼出空气。一群乌鸦从他们头顶飞过，夏洛克把它当作一个信号。他用尽全力把断了的树枝扔到野猪的一边。

夏洛克心烦意乱地喊道:“科林快跑!现在!”

他的声音在他们周围响起，连他自己都吓了一跳。科林挣扎着站起来，向夏洛克跑去。他抱起弟弟，跑啊跑，跑啊跑，直到他再也听不见任何声音，只听见他的心在胸膛上狂跳。他不能呼吸，他能感觉到空气从他的肺里逸了出来。他的手臂感到很累，他的膝盖几乎要垮掉了。唯一能让他集中注意力的是把科林弄到安全的地方。他太专注了，以至于没有注意到那根巨大的树根。

当他跌倒时，整个世界都颠倒了。他感到科林从他的怀里落了下来，咕噜了一声倒在地上。夏洛克闭上眼睛，不停地往下滑。他觉得头晕，为什么停不下来?为什么世界变化如此之快?当他终于听到科林颤抖的声音用他那华丽的昵称呼唤他的时候，他有了更多的疑问。因为它来自他头顶的某个地方。

“雪莉!”

为什么听起来那么遥远?

“雪莉!坚持住!”

坚持住吗?夏洛克尝试坚持住了。他试图抓住什么东西，但失败了，手还在滑。

“我—不能!”他哽咽着回答，树叶填满了他的嘴。他吐了一口唾沫，又听到了他的名字。他想大声回答。他试图与被拖下去的力量作斗争。他的双臂伸展在身前。他试着站起来。

他又试着抓住什么东西，但还是继续往下滑。在他头顶的某个地方，科林呼唤他的声音变成了呜咽。

别哭，科林。我会没事的。我只是需要——

夏洛克命令他的手抓住什么东西，最后，一根很容易抓住的藤卷到了他的手里。荆棘划伤了他的脸，划伤了他的手臂，但他一点也不在乎。他紧紧抓住藤蔓，感觉自己在漂浮。他的腿在空中晃来晃去的。他睁开眼睛，听见下面有哗哗的流水声。他低下头，咒骂着，恶心的感觉几乎使他失去了知觉。他握紧拳头，但藤蔓上的刺刺痛了他的手指。他抬头看了看自己的手掌，它们已经在流血了。这很糟糕，如果细菌侵入他的伤口，感染就会随之而来。夏洛克只能想象森林里生活着什么样的细菌。

他陷入了沉思，几乎听不见头顶上传来的新的声音。那是一个坚定有力的声音在呼唤他。泪水夺眶而出，他轻笑着，全身如释重负。那熟悉的声音，他默默地祈祷，他希望再次听到。

“夏洛克!”

他试图清了清嗓子。虽然很疼，但他必须试一试。“约翰!他叫喊道。声音格外沙哑。

他能听到他头顶上惊恐的声音，也能听到约翰如释重负的叹息。

雨又下起来了，而且更大了。它的猛攻就像匕首刺在他的脸上。他的双臂因伸展而颤抖。他再也受不了了。他想到科林在上面吓了一跳。他想到没能保护好自己。他想到他的父母和麦考夫都很失望。如果科林出事了，他们会怎么处置夏洛克?考虑到他们能找到他的尸体?也许他们会把找到的他的身体扔到泰晤士河里。夏洛克不是个虔诚的教徒，但他向身边的任何神灵祈祷，希望约翰能把他的弟弟救出来。

约翰。他想起了他最后一次见到他的情景。他们很生气，甚至连话都没说。他已经错过了他。但他温柔的声音，他关怀的双手，他温暖的眼神。他想起了刚才差点对约翰说的最后一句话。他应该更勇敢的，因为他是真心的。但他们的处境阻止了他。他想说这句话的时候看着约翰的眼睛，眼里只有爱。是的。他爱约翰·华生。他爱上了约翰·华生。夏洛克倒抽了一口冷气。他强忍住抽泣，因为他觉得自己抓住藤蔓的手变弱了。

“夏洛克!别松手!“上面约翰的声音听起来像是断断续续的恳求。

哦,我的上帝。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，对不起，约翰。

“我爱你，约翰。”夏洛克低声说着，抬起头，希望风甚至雨能把他的话带给约翰。带着最后一个念头，他闭上眼睛，松开藤蔓，落了下去。

夏洛克预计，他将在不到五秒的时间内到达水里，而那里的水已经完全冰凉了。

他没有预料到的是一种温暖的体温吞没了他——强有力的手臂紧紧地搂着他的腰，他的头耷拉着的胸膛里传来了心跳的节奏，以及一个他再也不希望听到的人的颤抖的声音——那种温暖、平稳、低沉，只属于他。

“我告诉过你别松手，你这个混蛋。”

当夏洛克靠在约翰的胸口时，他感觉到温暖的嘴唇压在他的前额上，他笑了。

“我爱你，约翰。”他低声说。他感到他周围的手臂僵硬了一会儿，然后放松下来。也许太早了。也许太多了。但是夏洛克现在没有任何力量来支持他的话，除非他康复。但不知何故，就在此时此刻，在约翰的臂弯里——一切都是对的。就在他的意识已经渐渐失去知觉的时候，他感觉到约翰把他抱得更紧了，温暖的嘴唇在他耳边呼吸……

“你还是个蠢货。我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD.这俩人终于挑明了...


	13. Chapter 13

“我能来,”

在约翰往包里面塞了一件夹克、一件普通的白衬衫、蛋白质棒、几瓶水和一些其他的医疗用品后，他抬头看了看妹妹，他们正在帮他收拾寻找夏洛克和科林所需的东西。虽然叫来了森林向导，其中两个人继续寻找兄弟俩，约翰坚持说他也想找他们。父母、孩子和一半的工作人员已经回到旅馆休息了，但是他的妹妹还和他在一起，内疚于没有让所有的人都能睡觉。尽管约翰早些时候向哈利保证，她不必感到内疚，但他们似乎又要再次这样做了。

“可能很危险，”约翰回答。

他妹妹停止叠毛巾。她伸手握住他的手，把它盖在他的行李袋上。

“Johnny，我很抱歉。”她平静地说,看着他的眼睛。有那么一会儿，约翰以为他是通过他妹妹的眼睛看到他们的父亲的，因为他们的眼睛颜色相同，如果他没有阻止自己，他几乎退缩了。约翰轻轻地握了握哈丽特的手，用拇指拨开妹妹眼里噙满的泪水。  
他摇了摇头，“我们之前已经谈过了。这不是你的错，对吧?这一切——”

“不。”哈利拦住了他，坐立不安地抓着松散的包线。“是我应该照顾Colin的。我不应该把她和那个女人留在那里。”

约翰沉重地叹了口气，松开哈丽特的手，告诉她那个女人有名字。在那之后，他得到了一阵厌恶的鼻音的回应。“而且Colin不是你的责任。是我的。”他补充道。

可是他的好妹妹一边继续喃喃自语，一边继续做她正在做的事:“……那个女人，真让人讨厌。现在甚至连Sher——”  
“他也是。”他打断了她的话。

“他什么?”哈丽特问道。

“不是你的责任。”约翰漫不经心地回答。

接着是一阵沉默，天知道为什么，当他抬头看他妹妹的时候，她露出了真诚的微笑，然后慢慢地变成了一个大大的笑容。  
他的眼睛眯了起来，“什么?”

“哦，没什么。”哈丽特回答得相当轻浮。

“这到底是怎么回事——说真的，什么情况?”

哈丽特向他投了个眼神，他只能把这个眼神理解为“上帝-保佑-我的-哥哥-真的-是-个-白痴”，但他是绝不会同意的。他正要继续他们的玩笑，这时从开着的门外传来了连续不断的敲门声。他们转过身来，看见迈克气喘吁吁，显然上气不接下气。  
“Mike，什么——!””约翰喊道。

“他们不能——”迈克喘着气，在呼吸间隙突然说。“向导找不到他们。”

哈丽特惊恐地看着他。

“天哪，他才五岁，John。”哈丽特低声说。“如果Sherlock——”

“停下。一切都会好起来的。”约翰说，坚定的声音出乎意料地从他嘴里冒出来安慰他的妹妹。

“现在我需要准备好这个,然后我去找到他们。我会的。”

哈丽特坚定地点了点头。她从书桌抽屉里拿出森林地图递给他。接着，他感觉到自己被妹妹紧紧地抱在怀里，地图被挤在他们中间。然后 ，他的妹妹离开了他跟随着迈克。两个人走了出去，轻轻地关上了门，留下他一个人静静思考着方案。

••••••••

三个小时前，约翰发现自己和夏洛克走的是同一条路。他的表显示已经快下午四点了。雨开始下起来了，而且越来越大。他在灌木丛中穿行，站在一棵更高的树枝上，扫视了半个森林，仍然一无所获。

迈克之前说过，向导找不到夏洛克和科林。怎么可能?他妈的，他们可是向导。（They’re guides for fuck’s sake.）疲劳并没有使他停止寻找。但是他手上的医疗包和肩上的绳子加重了他的负担。

因他在部队训练过——约翰找到了一个能容得下人的空洞。在保护区内可以找到各种大小的树木。幸运的是，他找到了一个足够大的树洞，只要他能找到夏洛克和科林的话。他蹲下来，走了进去，小心翼翼地把他的东西放在一个角落里。他又出去找掉下来的树枝，这些树枝之后可以当篝火用。他知道森林晚上会冷得像冰一样。越来越近的雷声也不是一个好现象。当约翰认为他已经收集了足够的木材时，他翻找着他的行李袋。他拿出一条毛巾，小心翼翼地放在干燥的地上。他坐在上面，呼出一口气，头靠在坚硬的树上休息。最终,大自然的声音带他进入梦乡。

••••••••

约翰被雷声中的尖叫声惊醒了。他吓了一跳，差点绊了一跤。他急忙站起来，快步走了出去。雨下得很大，重重地打在他的背上。他拿起他所待的那棵树旁边的一根粗树枝。他开始寻找喊叫声的来源，小心翼翼地向前迈了几步，眼睛向两边和身后飞快地扫视着。好吧，这让我想起了从前的日子。约翰想。

当他快走到空地的边缘时，约翰听到悬崖那头树叶沙沙作响。一条河流现在已完全映入眼帘。卷起的波浪猛烈地拍打着下面的巨大岩石。他摇了摇头，打消了夏洛克和科林的坏念头。他不能接受。就在这时，他眼角的一个动作引起了他的注意。一个熟悉的身影伸出双臂挂在藤蔓上，紧紧地抓着藤蔓。

然后约翰听到了尖叫声，接着是呜咽。是一个孩子的。

“Sherry!”

是科林。约翰飞快地跑到另一头，当那孩子出现在眼前时，他松了一口气。科林正蹲在悬崖边，低头看着下面，大声喊叫着。

“Coin!”他喊道。  
孩子转向他，眼神没有聚焦。他的卷发乱糟糟的，像这场暴风雨一样。  
灰色的眼睛像是溢满眼泪的泉井。当科林认出他时，那孩子跌跌撞撞地站了起来，约翰走完剩下的几步，在半路上迎着科林的拥抱。

“嘿……”约翰轻声说。他把科林抱在怀里，紧紧地搂着孩子，等着他的体温把孩子裹住。科林冻得发抖，但他还是拥抱了他。约翰能感受到科林把他的小脸贴在自己温暖的脖颈上。

“没事了。一切都会好起来的。你现在安全了。”约翰小声嘀咕着科林的卷发。但柯林猛地一震，在他的怀里挣扎着，约翰被迫把他放回到地上。

“Colin!冷静下来!“他想再次拥抱那个孩子，但科林把他拖到了悬崖边上。接着科林开始哭泣，喃喃自语。

“深呼吸，Colin。看着我，深呼吸。好孩子。”他说，试图让孩子平静下来。

“S-Sherry。求你了，救救Sherry……”科林哀求着，手指着悬崖，声音含糊不清。

上帝啊……

约翰把科林带到悬崖较安全的一边，在灌木丛旁边的一块小空地上。

“留在这里。好吗?我会救出你哥哥的。我发誓，Colin。我会救出他的。”约翰用坚定的声音说。小男孩慢慢点了点头，他瘫倒在地上，双膝紧贴着他，用他的小胳膊搂住他。作为医生，约翰能看出来，这孩子发烧了，他再呆在这里对他没有好处。他需要把兄弟俩转移到安全地带。

Sherlock。

他把一根绳子绕在腰间，低头看了看夏洛克几乎没有抓住的地方。

“Sherlock!”他用尽力气喊道。希望夏洛克能听出他的声音。他听到一声喘息和一个低沉的声音。没有足够的时间了。从夏洛克的反应中，他可以看出这个人几乎要放弃了。

“John!”声音更清晰了。

“感谢上帝，”他喃喃自语道。

约翰把绳子的另一端熟练地系在深埋在悬崖边上的一根粗壮的树根上。

“Sherlock!别松手!”他又喊了起来。并不介意听起来像不像他在乞求。因为上帝知道如果夏洛克出了什么事他会对自己做什么。他默默地祈祷科林没有听到他说的话。他不想让那孩子担心。因为营救夏洛克的失败肯定会给孩子带来不可磨灭的创伤。且不说福尔摩斯先生和夫人会对他做什么，或者更糟糕——娜娜·爱玛对自己的判断。

约翰拿起从肩上垂下来的另一根绳子，和第一条一样，把绳子的另一头绑了起来。当他准备向下滑时，听到夏洛克痛苦地抽搐了一下，试着拉了拉绳子。他惊慌地低下头，当看到夏洛克的手松开藤蔓时，他的眼睛睁得更大了。

该死的!

约翰一遍又一遍地咒骂着，让自己的身体往下倒。雨水和汗水使他的背感到冷。他在湿滑的地面上颠簸着，树叶湿漉漉的，约翰敢肯定他几乎尝到了嘴唇上沾着泥土的味道。他继续往下掉，直到他经过夏洛克软弱无力的身体。夏洛克的身体撞在一块岩石上，岩石在他身边晃动。约翰及时抓住了他，石头差点砸到夏洛克的头。他不会允许的。千万不要脑震荡，拜托。他想。

约翰把夏洛克搂在怀里，把他的腿搁在狭窄的岩石上。他轻轻地把那人的头放在他的胸前。急救保暖:人体体温。他需要夏洛克的体温恢复正常。

约翰看着夏洛克的眼皮一眨一眨地闪着，他知道夏洛克会累昏过去的。他摸了摸夏洛克的脉搏，发现脉搏稳定下来，他松了一口气。

“我告诉过你别松手，你这个混蛋。”他轻声细语道，同时对自己和夏洛克的之间的温度感到欣慰。他感觉他的腿就想  
像要断了一样，但他需要确保夏洛克在他移动他之前休息好了。约翰想试着动一下，但把夏洛克抱在怀里感觉实在很好。他已经有很长时间没有这么亲密的人了——并且结局都不好。他看着夏洛克，把他的脸看得清清楚楚。近看，那人的皮肤更苍白，更光滑，像个幽灵。没有阳光，他的卷发更黑了。他的眼睑颤动着，长长的睫毛微微抖动，苍白的手臂上布满了痛苦折磨后留下的淤青和发红的斑点。约翰知道夏洛克的腿可能也是这样的。他提醒自己一会儿要责备夏洛克穿的是短裤而不是牛仔裤或长裤。

当约翰的目光投向夏洛克的嘴唇时，他感到一种温暖的感觉在他的胸中涌起。有一次，他幻想着在他们第一次见面的时候能触碰一下这完美的曲线。上帝啊。如果他现在不停止想象，他肯定很难让他们回到安全的地方。于是，他把嘴唇贴在夏洛克光滑的额头上，一直保持着这个姿势，直到他注意到夏洛克的微笑，接着他说了一些让他当场僵住的话。

“我爱你，John。”

他强迫自己放松下来。约翰想起了他们经历的所有困难。这是他们两人都有所保留，什么也不说的原由。害怕会有什么结果。就像如果玻璃杯上有个凹痕，就会把它打碎一样。但约翰从未对任何人有过这种感觉。他是一名军人，一名医生。他处理受伤和死亡，在他的手上，在他的桌子里，它萦绕在他的噩梦或每当他独自一人的时候。他犯过严重的错误，信任过错误的人。但夏洛克从来不是错误的人。如果有人问他一生中做过什么正确的事情，他会诚实地回答，那就是接受迈克给他的工作邀请。因为这让他找到了夏洛克。是的，有点快，但是约翰想，他肯定活得够久了，知道吸引力和完全坠入爱河之间的区别。  
也许这一次。现在正是时候。

约翰看着夏洛克疲惫地睡着，暗自发笑。他轻轻地把夏洛克的头抱得更近一些，一边回答，一边对着他面前乱糟糟的卷发喘息着:“你还是个蠢货。我也爱你。”  
••••••••

当约翰成功地爬到悬崖顶上时，他已经筋疲力尽了。黑点白点在他眼前跳舞，他的身体也几乎累垮了。但他决心把这种情况当作他在军队里所做的事情之一来对待。他小心翼翼地把夏洛克扶放在科林身边。当约翰转向那孩子时，他注意到科林锁骨上方皮肤上的红点。然后他把手放在科林的额头上，低声咒骂着。这孩子在发烧。他立刻把科林轻轻地抱进怀里，抱到他先前找到的那棵树干上，然后又回去找夏洛克。夏洛克如果用公主抱有点困难，所以他把夏洛克的胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，然后把胳膊搭在他的腰上。令人惊讶的是，夏洛克很轻。约翰再次意识到，当他们第一次见面时，夏洛克因为缺乏蛋白质而晕倒了。

约翰从包里拿出衣服和瓶装水，惊讶地发现口袋里也堆满了姜茶包。另一个口袋里有蛋白质棒和一个小蜂蜜罐。医疗包也摆放得很好，加上一个旅行热水瓶，足够供应五杯小茶。他知道他要感谢哈丽特，他也提醒自己这一点。他的表响了，看一眼就明白已经五点半了。他从行李袋里拿出两个茶包和两个小的一次性杯子。他往茶包里倒了热水，然后从小罐子里舀了一勺蜂蜜。

约翰动作熟练，继续给科林的瘀伤消毒。他用干净的纱布包裹了孩子的手臂，然后把孩子的头抱在膝盖上，低声安慰他。那孩子从睡梦中醒来，几乎是惊慌失措。当夏洛克从迷蒙中清醒过来时，约翰再次低声和他说话。他帮助他站起来,科林立即爬到夏洛克的大腿上。他们相视一笑，约翰趁机把茶递给夏洛克。夏洛克喃喃地说了声谢谢，随后三人安静下来。  
••••••••  
当天空停止暴雨的时候，天已经黑了。

约翰看着夏洛克的身影被月光照亮。云在晚风的吹拂下翻涌滚动着，轻轻地拂过它们周围树木的梢间。他敬畏地看着那个人。夏洛克真的很漂亮。不知怎的，在他内心深处，约翰觉得自己很幸运，因为他得到了夏洛克的关注。不仅因为夏洛克的外貌，人们还应该为他感到骄傲。夏洛克才华横溢，而且他对家人的爱是无人可比的。

他闭上眼睛，因为他想起了夏洛克之前说过的话。夏洛克说他爱他。他不知道那人是否听到了他的回答。但他知道现在不是考虑的时候。他叹了口气，知道自己现在睡不着了。

所以他只是继续看夏洛克和在他的膝盖上睡觉的科林。但约翰知道这样下去这个男人醒来时腰会疼，于是他小心翼翼地抱起科林，把孩子放在他临时搭的床上。然后他鼓起勇气爬到夏洛克身后，用半个身子从后面搂住他。他把胳膊搭在那人纤细的腰间，让夏洛克靠在他身上，然后闭上眼睛睡了一会儿。

在这之后约翰从小憩中惊醒，原因是夏洛克试图站起来却失败了。

“Sherlock……”他一边喊一边抓住那个男人的屁股，这时他的脚绊了一下，他从他身上摔了下来。约翰又用双臂轻轻地紧紧地搂着夏洛克的腰。他感觉到夏洛克在颤抖，尽管他们的身体散发出温暖的感觉。

“我觉得你不应该动，”他低声说，在黑暗中的低语有一种欲望的感觉。很明显，约翰是在控制自己的理智。他的眼睛甚至眯了起来，因为他的声音不知怎么地降到了最低的音调。他感觉夏洛克把头歪向右边，露出了那人脖子上敏感的皮肤，很诱人，约翰可以一口咬下去。最终他向夏洛克屈服时，他咽了口唾沫。他嗅着面前苍白的皮肤，嘴唇不时地啃咬着那片区域的嫩肉。而他因此得到的回应是夏洛克的背忽的弓起，向他靠得更近了。然后就像这样，他觉得夏洛克的呼吸越来越急促。

“John……”夏洛克几乎是以一种满含欲望的方式呼唤自己的名字，这感觉比赤身裸体还要燥热。就在那一刻，约翰觉得自己像个掠食者。如果那个声音没有直接进入他身体的下半部分，在半夜激活他的感官，那就见鬼去吧。只要夏洛克的体温没有升高，约翰认为他就不可能停下。

“S-Sherlock,”约翰再次低咒,在几分钟内,夏洛克把他的声音变得低沉粗哑。

他清了清嗓子，又喊了一遍:“Sherlock。你现在需要躺下。我需要去——”

“John……”夏洛克又喊了一声，接下来发生的事完全超出了约翰的掌控。

在一秒钟之内，那人把他按倒在地。他的双臂伸过头顶。夏洛克在他上方盘旋，双眼只盯着他。那是迷人的琉璃。约翰觉得自己好像一丝不挂，他所能做的就是回望着那双眼睛。他感觉被催眠了。月光下，银白色的一对水晶。然后，他感到夏洛克的背朝他压了下来，约翰在心里为自己和自己的欲望筑起了一道墙，保持不动真是该死的困难，并且不改变他们的姿势，把上面那个人的光熄灭。接着夏洛克咳嗽得更厉害了，约翰突然回到了现实。夏洛克的手在自己的手腕上灼烧着。

“Sherlock……”他又叫了一声，希望自己能坚定地说下去。但当他听到夏洛克接下来的话时，他的墙又倒塌了。

“我想要你。”

哦,操。

“——Sherlock。”他听到自己断断续续的声音，不由得畏缩了一下。他咽下喉咙上看不见的肿块，又咽了一次。

“Sherlock——放开我，然后在我旁边躺下,”约翰冷静地指示,这对他来说似乎是适合的。他感觉到夏洛克放开了他，慢慢地爬到他身边。  
约翰叹了口气，心里低咒着。太近了。

看到夏洛克这样失控，简直该死的让人精神崩溃

天哪，这个男人会对他做什么。但即使是夏洛克主动，约翰也绝不会利用夏洛克现在的处境。  
在他确信夏洛克睡着了之后，约翰把自己与他分开了，小心地不吵醒那个人。他卷起他的夹克，把它当作枕头放在夏洛克的头上。然后他去科林那里检查那个孩子。

约翰感到科林的体温又恢复正常，松了一口气。为了确认这一点，他从医药箱里拿出体温计，放在科林的腋下。然后他用两根手指摸着孩子的脉搏，数着科林的心跳。对结果一致而感到满意。在回到夏洛克身边后，他把另一块湿布放在夏洛克的额头上，。当他完成这一切之后，他挑了一件干净的白衬衫，一条毛巾，走到河的较浅的地方。是时候去照顾照顾他自己了。  
••••••••  
夏洛克在黑暗中眨着眼睛，感觉到约翰的手放在他的前额上。他听到一种布织物被挤出液体的声音，过了一会儿，湿织物被放在他的前额上。他想再站起来。他想问问他弟弟的情况，但当他的背碰到那张临时搭建的床的时候，他的整个身体都好像在燃烧。他额头上的湿布让他感到困倦，即使他的意愿并不想睡，夏洛克还是昏迷过去了。

他再次醒来时，听到的是一阵低沉的谈话声。耳语的声音，鸟儿的啁啾和树叶的沙沙声在黑夜里交织。他慢慢地站起来试图寻找它的来源。

他的目光落在树干外面的人影上。一个是一个小男孩蹲在地上聆听，另一个是一个大人在给孩子解释什么。他笑了。约翰和科林看起来就像一个父亲在给儿子讲大自然的奇迹。夏洛克觉得很口干。正打算起身的时候，听见他弟弟的声音。

“Sherry!”科林惊叫着扑向他，他把弟弟抱在怀里，他们紧紧地拥抱在一起。科林嘟囔着他是多么担心他，他们应该感谢约翰老师救了他们。

夏洛克抬起头，看到约翰正朝他们微笑。

“没什么大不了的。是我的责任。”他听见约翰平静地说。

夏洛克心里感到一阵内疚。他盯着约翰看了一会儿，才决定说什么。他应该道歉的。  
夏洛克喘着气说:“John，我深深地道歉——”

但他还没来得及继续，一阵齐声喊叫打断了他们。他听见约翰告辞了，就到外面去看是什么事。  
当他回来的时候，迈克和他以及另外两个他认识的导游在一起。令夏洛克失望的是，他们再也没有单独在一起过。  
••••••••  
两小时后，夏洛克和科林在旅馆前被哈特斯维奇夫人（ Mrs. Hartswich）拥抱。她给了他们包装好的饼干和甘菊茶。夏洛克对给他带来的不便表示了简短的歉意，但老太太只是挥手让他忘记，甚至还请他们再来，科林激动地点点头。

然后，他和科林坐在最后一辆校车的后排，准备回到Sunny March。哈丽特选择坐在他们旁边，而约翰坐在前排，迈克和雷斯垂德校长在认真地讨论着。哈丽特告诉他们，嘉莉和其他家长和学生那天上午都回家了。夏洛克还在发呆，他诚实地告诉哈丽特他不在乎嘉莉的下落，这让约翰的妹妹开怀大笑。在那之后，科林给哈丽特讲了他哥哥所谓的冒险故事。当科林向哈丽特提到不介意把约翰侧面的素描给他，作为和约翰坐在一起的交换时，夏洛克脸红了。哈丽雅特问他时扬起眉毛，但他只是耸了耸肩。当他的目光转向约翰时，他注意到约翰也在看着他。然后夏洛克感觉到，当模糊的记忆闪现在他面前时，约翰的目光中有一种磁性的吸引力。

温暖的身体包围着他的感觉。那种暖意渗透了他的全身。湿热的嘴唇贴在他脖子上敏感的皮肤上……  
夏洛克恍然大悟，倒抽了一口冷气。

他看见自己在一个男人的身体上方盘旋，眼睛在他上方变暗，欲望在那些深蓝的虹膜上清晰可见。但它被某种他无法理解的东西束缚住了。然后他感觉到了自己，他的身体俯在那个男人的身上……

夏洛克突然站起身来，眼睛睁得大大的。

我到底…

科林急扯着他的衬衫，哈丽特也站了起来，问他出了什么事。公共汽车在崎岖不平的道路上行驶时，他的腿几乎站不稳。

'我爱你，John……'他说了，就在他内心的深处，他听到了这句话……

‘我也爱你。’

当他看着约翰·华生竭尽全力却又掩饰不住脸上的笑容时，他觉得自己的脸涨得通红。


End file.
